Love You!
by nutellabaekie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Park Chanyeol seorang namja yang dijuluki Prince di sekolahnya, dan Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis cantik yang bisa sekolah karena beasiswa. BAD SUMMARY. CHANBAEK/KAISOO/HUNHAN. WARNING! GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Love You!**

Chapter 1

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan serta Member EXO dan pemain tambahan lainnya.

Main Cast : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan dan couple EXO lainnya.

Genre : Romance, Humor, School Life.

 **WARNING! GS, TYPO(s).**

Note : para Member punya Allah, emak bapaknya, SM. Tapi ini cerita asli dari otak gue.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **…** **O…O….O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O..O..O..**

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Nampak sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar seorang namja bernama Chanyeol. Namja yang mempunyai senyum khas dengan lesung pipit nya.

Park Chanyeol-atau yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol-.

Laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 Senior High School yang cukup terkenal. Sangat terkenal dan sudah pasti milik Keluarga Park. Ya, Keluarga Park terkenal sangat kaya di Korea. Memiliki banyak saham dimana-mana. Karena hal itu, Chanyeol sering sekali di tinggal sendiri dengan para maid –atau biasa dia panggil bibi, dan supir di rumahnya itu oleh sang appa untuk urusan bisnis. Mengingat sang eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sejak lama.

Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya ini setiap hari selalu bersama 2 sahabat nya yang juga tidak kalah tampan. Sahabatnya ini adalah Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga di juluki _**trio prince**_ di sekolah nya. Mereka bertiga juga memiliki kebiasaan yag sama yaitu _tukang pembuat onar dan yadongers sejati._

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang. Kau mau terlambat masuk sekolah hah?"

Nampak sang eomma sedang memarahi seorang gadis.

"Iya eomma, 5menit lagi please? Aku mengantuk sekali." Mohon sang gadis masih dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

"Ini sudah jam setengah 7 Baekhyun! Cepat bangun atau eomma seret!" ancam sang eomma.

"Ishh, baiklah aku bangun."

Dengan berat hati gadis bernama Baekhyun ini harus bangun dari pulau kapuk kesayangannya, lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis yang kini akan menjadi murid di sekolah terkenal di Korea. Tentu saja, Baekhyun bisa masuk ke sekolah ini berkat kecerdasan yang Baekhyun miliki. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan _beasiswa._ Memang, Baekhyun bukan anak dari keluarga yang berada. Eommanya hanya seorang buruh pabrik. Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

Baekhyun POV

"Eomma, apa semuanya sudah di siapkan?" tanya ku sambil memakai sepatu.

"Eomma rasa sudah. Kau sarapan dulu sana, nanti kau bisa pingsan."

"Aku sudah terlambat. Nanti kalau aku makan dulu, bisa-bisa aku akan di hukum. Soal pingsan, itu tidak akan terjadi eomma." Ucap ku sambil memakai _perabotan_ yang sungguh sangat merepotkan. Ya,kalian benar. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah dan tentu saja aku di MOS. _Huff._

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Aku menyempatkan mengaca sebentar takut-takut rambut ku ini berantakan.

"Sudah sana jalan, jangan mengaca mulu. Kau sudah cantik Baekhyun." Ucap eomma ku. Huh. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih rapih.

"Iya eomma ku sayang. Aku jalan ne. Chu!" Ujarku lalu mencium pipi eomma dan lari begitu saja meninggalkan eomma.

"Hati-hati di jalan Baekhyun." Ucap eommaku yang aku yakin teriak terdengar samar di kuping ku.

.

.

.

KRING KRINGG KRINGGG…

Bunyi alarm terus saja berdering. Seakan menyuruh sang empu untuk bangun.

"Eunghh.." ujar sang namja.

Ya benar! Itu Chanyeol.

"Berisik! Mengganggu tidurku saja. Dasar alarm bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol melantur,lalu melempar alarm itu ke lantai. Entah itu alarm keberapa yang sudah Chanyeol pecahkan.

Chanyeol meraih handphone nya, dan terlihat ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab. Tentu saja dari sang appa. Saat ini memang sang appa sedang berada di China untuk urusan bisnis. Meski tidak bisa membangunkan Chanyeol secara langsung, menggunakan via telpon juga tidak buruk –mungkin itu yang di pikirkan Tuan Park.

"Huff.. kesiangan lagi." ujarnya saat melihat jam di layar handphone nya, yang terpampang jelas menunjukan pukul 06:45am. Artinya Chanyeol hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk mandi,memakai baju,sarapan,dan berangkat.

Dengan lemas Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Tuan muda.."

"Apakah anda sudah bangun?" tanya sang maid di balik pintu.

..

Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah ber-mandi-ria.

"Seperti nya tuan muda sudah bangun." Ujar sang maid lalu meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kini Chanyeol sudah rapih dan sangat begitu tampan.

.

.

"Tuan muda, tidak sarapan dahulu?" tanya sang maid menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang sudah di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, terimakasih bibi. Tapi aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi ne." jawab Chanyeol lalu pergi ke parkiran rumahnya dan menyalakan motor kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aish, dimana sih dia? Sudah tahu ini hari pertama MOS tapi tetap saja selalu telat." Cerocos seorang namja.

"Iya Hyung. Thi tiang lithtrik jelek itu thelalu thaja telat. Padahal kan ini hari pertama MOTH. Huh." Tambah seorang namja yang sepertinya cadel.

Yups! Mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ah itu dia!" ujar Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Lihat thaja thetelah dia thampai thini akan ku maki-maki." Ucap Sehun. Dan jongin yang mendengarnya, hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

.

.

"Aku tidak terlambatkan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Palak mu peyang tidak terlambat! Ini thudah jam berapa?" omel Sehun.

Lalu Chanyeol pun melihat jam arloji di tangan nya, dan ternyata sudah pukul 07:29am.

"Hehehe, mian. Tadi aku kesiangan. Semalam aku terlalu asyik menonton. Ohiya, kepala ku tidak peyang, cadel!" Ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan dan membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Menonton apa? Menonton video yadong?" Ucap Jongin angkat bicara.

"Enak saja! Memangnya kau!" protes Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol memang semalam menonton. Tapi menonton drama Korea. Dan tentu saja tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau kalau namja tampan ini penyuka Drama Korea. Hahaha.

"Thudah-thudah. Mending thekarang kita mathuk. Kathian adik kelath kita yang di MOTH thudah menunggu dari tadi." Ucap Sehun yang kesusahan mengucap huruf S.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini diadakan MOS." Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu ikut meninggalkan parkiran.

.

.

.

"Panas sekali eoh." Ujar Baekhyun dengan muka pucat yang sudah bercucuran keringat akibat berdiri di lapangan terlalu lama. Mengingat Baekhyun belum sarapan.

"Baek, kau seperti nya kelelahan sekali." Ucap Luhan –teman yang baru saja berkenalan saat Luhan tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan slampe Baekhyun.

"Iya Baek. Apa kau tadi sarapan?" tanya Kyungsoo –teman Luhan yang tentu saja teman Baekhyun juga sekarang.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok. Emm, tadi aku buru-buru jadi tidak sempat sarapan hehe." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

.

Test Test 123..

" _Selamat Pagi semuanya_." Ucap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan dengan mic di tangannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Astaga! Ganteng sekali."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yaampun. Suaranya sangat menggoda."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh aku ingin menjadi pacarnya."_**

Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para yeoja di lapangan saat melihat 3 namja di depan lapangan.

.

.

"Soo,Lu ada apa sih? Mereka seperti melihat Lee Min Ho saja. Berisik." Ucap Baekhyun kesal setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan alay menurutnya.

"Itu Baek. Lihat cepat yang di depan sana. Astaga tampan sekali eoh." Ucap Luhan yang malah ikut-ikutan memuji.

"Yang mana? Aish, aku tidak melihat apapun Luhan" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjinjitkan kakinya.

Ya, salah Baekhyun sendiri memang memilih barisan paling belakang.

"Ish! Kau sih memilih barisan di belakang. Sudah tau kita pendek." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pendek Kyungsoo! Buktinya aku bisa melihat namja yang di depan." Protes Luhan.

"Aish, aku tidak suka berdiri paling depan soo." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dan terjadi perdebatan kecil antara Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka sesekali tertawa, entah menertawai apa. Sungguh aneh.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan pusing dan mual.

"Soo,Lu. Kepalaku kenapa pusing ya?" tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"Baek, kau tidak apa? Kita ke UKS saja ya?"

"Baek, lebih baik kita ke UKS! Ayo."

Namun Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Dia lebih memilih diam. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh.

.

Chanyeol POV

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa ku malas di depan lapangan.

Lalu seperti biasa, teriakan para yeoja terdengar. Sungguh membosankan.

"Annyeonghaseo, Chanyeol imnida. Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri lalu melontarkan senyum flat menurutku.

 ** _"_** ** _Astaga, ternyata namanya Chanyeol!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Chanyeol Oppa, marry me please?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Chanyeol oppa so handsome!"_**

Huh. Semua yeoja di depan ku terus saja berteriak. Ingin rasanya cepat pergi dari sini. Tapi..

Ada satu yeoja yang tidak ikut berteriak.

Aneh.

Tubuh nya mungil, rambutnya yang dikuncir dua, dan keringat yang bercucuran –sangat sexy menurutku. Tapi,kenapa mukanya begitu pucat? Dia juga terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kenapa dia menunduk? Apa dia sakit?

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sehun imnida." Ku dengar Sehun ikut memperkenalkan diri dan para yeoja di depan ku berteriak lagi.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jongin imnida." Dan lagi-lagi teriakan terdengar.

Mataku terus memperhatikan yeoja mungil yang berdiri di belakang itu. _Cantik. Ya sangat cantik_. –gumamku dalam hati.

Sehun dan Jongin memanggilku untuk memberikan sambutan.

 _Kau saja, aku tidak bisa. –ucap ku pelan_. Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan, karena aku masih ingin memperhatikan yeoja itu.

Dan akhirnya Sehun harus mengalah dan memberikan sambutan. Ya, Sehun adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Sementara Jongin hanya anggota.

.

Baekhyun POV.

"Baek, ayo kita ke UKS."

"Baek, kau mau minum? Aku bawa air putih ini."

Aisshh. Kenapa mereka berdua sangat berisik sih?

"Yak,Soo Lu. Bisakah kau berdua diam? Kepalaku sangat pusing." Marahku.

"Ba..baiklah, maafkan kami Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Dan aku hanya menarik nafas panjang. Huff.

.

Kenapa rasanya aku ingin jatuh? Kenapa pendengaranku mulai hilang? Kenapa semuanya yang kulihat buram? Ya Tuhan, aku kenapa?

BUGH

"Baek!"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca J. Jangan lupa review yaa hehe. Kalau ada ide/masukan buat ff ini silahkan comment aja ya hehe^^. Oh iya, soal ff Gadis Kecil aku emang Copy&Paste dari ceritanya kak Nagisa. Tapi ada yang aku ubah dikit. Karena kak Nagisa-nya keberatan jadi gak aku lanjut yaa^ mian ehehe.

Sampai berjumpa di Part selanjutnya!^^

Byee~

Salam, Istri Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseo!^^

Istri Baekhyun kembali yehettt!

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **WARNING! GS, TYPO (s).**

 **#DLDR**

 **...ooooooo…**

 _Kenapa rasanya aku ingin jatuh? Kenapa pendengaranku mulai hilang? Kenapa semuanya yang kulihat buram? Ya Tuhan, aku kenapa?_

 _BUGH_

 _"_ _Baek!"_

"Baek!" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat melihat teman nya ini terkulai lemas dengan badan yang menyender tubuh Kyungsoo. Benar dugaan sang eomma tadi pagi. Kini Baekhyun sudah terkapai tidak sadarkan diri. Hal Ini sudah pasti dikarena kan dirinya sendiri yang kekeh tidak mau sarapan pagi tadi.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat malaikat nya ini jatuh pingsan, tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru nya berlari mendekati Baekhyun – _segitu panik nya kah dia?_

"Dia kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di tempat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang mengipasi Baekhyun dengan slampe Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Astaga Chanyeol Oppa!"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo lihat, Chanyeol Oppa bicara kepada kita. Mimpi apa aku semalam ya Tuhan."_

Kyungsoo rasa Luhan sudah di rasuki _suster gepeng yang meng-idolakan seorang actor_ saat ini. Lihat saja, se-be-gi-tu fanatik nya dia dengan seorang Chanyeol.

"Ck. Banyak omong. Sini biar aku bawa dia ke UKS." Ucap Chanyeol yang dengan sigapnya langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal Style.

Melihat pangeran nya menggendong seorang Baekhyun tentu membuat para yeoja di lapangan berdecak kesal dengan omongan-omongan pedas nya.

 _"_ _Kalau tau seperti itu, lebih baik aku saja yang pingsan."_

 _"_ _Dasar yeoja centil. Aku yakin pasti dia hanya pura-pura pingsan."_

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah ucapan _cabe_ para yeoja di lapangan. Sungguh mengenaskan.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang UKS. Chanyeol mengambil minyak kayu putih yang sudah tersedia di meja samping ranjang lalu mengoleskannya ke leher dan samping dahi kepala Baekhyun – _terdengar sedikit lancang memang_. Tapi ini semua Chanyeol lakukan demi malaikat nya ini.

.

SRET..

Chanyeol menggeret bangku di sudut ruangan untuk ia duduki di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Lalu yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah menatap malaikat nya ini yang terlihat masih belum sadar sambil sesekali mengucap " _Kau cantik"_ . Seperti orang idiot memang.

.

 **Chanyeol POV.**

Aku masih setia memandang nya. Memandang yeoja yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri. Wajah nya terlihat begitu tenang, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan ketenangan juga. Kau tahu? Dia begitu sempurna dengan hidung nya yang mancung, bibir nya yang merah seperti cherry serta tambahan rambutnya yang panjang menambah kesan seolah-olah dia adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan yeoja ini? Ku rasa aku..

 **Normal POV.**

Chanyeol tengah menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Hey, ayo bangun. Kau sudah lama terlelap."

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Baekhyun masih tetap pingsan.

"Hey, sadarlah cepat. Kau belum makan pasti. Cepat bangun agar kau bisa makan."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Hanya deru nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

 _Selama ini kah,dia pingsan? –tanya Chanyeol dalam hati._

15 menit sudah Chanyeol lewatkan hanya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa membangunkan Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan menyiramnya dengan air? –ah itu sangat gila.

Chanyeol sekilas memandang bibir Baekhyun. Bibir yang tertutup rapat. Bibir yang seperti cherry. Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, kini Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mendekat kan dirinya ke wajah Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya bibir Baekhyun.

Lalu..

"AAAAA!" Baekhyun reflek teriak dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi takutnya.

Sontak Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Baekhyun. Tubuh nya menegang. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya.

 _Astaga, aku harus memberikan alasan apa nanti ya Tuhan?_ – _rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia sangat ceroboh._

"Namja mesum! A..apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?" omel Baekhyun dengan nafas masih memburu. Jujur saja, dia masih terkejut. Ya,coba kalian bayangkan saja **saat kalian membuka mata kalian lalu di depan kalian ada seorang namja dengan tindakan seolah seperti ingin mencium kalian**. – _ya,kalo gue sih seneng baek. apelagi Chanyeol namjanye wkwk #plak_.

"A..itu, aku hanya ingin mengambil bulu mata mu yang jatuh di wajah mu. Ya, bulu mata." Jawab Chanyeol gugup dan tentu saja berbohong. Chanyeol masih ingin hidup, dia tidak mau mati karena di keroyok dengan alasan hanya karena hampir mencium seorang yeoja. Sungguh tidak lucu.

"Ah, benar kah?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ya, ya.. benar. Tentu saja benar." Jawab Chanyeol disertai senyum paksaan.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk.

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini? Mana teman-temanku?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggil ku Chanyeol. Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Dan aku kelas 11"

Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh tangan Baekhyun.

 _Sangat halus. –ucap Chanyeol dalam hati_.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun." Jelas Baekhyun disertai senyum diakhir.

 _Oh Tuhan! Mengapa dia sangat cantik? Apa dia benar-benar malaikat? –tambah Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Ahiya,tadi kau pingsan padahal acara pembukaan MOS baru saja dibuka. Dan soal temanmu, mereka masih di lapangan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau yang membawa ku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm, ya." Jawab Chanyeol disertai senyuman.

"Astaga, Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana harus berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan memanggil Chanyeol menggunakan embel-embel ssi.

"Nde. , jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Panggil saja Chanyeol " jelas Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne. Mian Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit malu-malu(?)

.

Dan suasana pun kembali hening.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya begitupun juga Chanyeol – _seperti sedang mengheningkan cipta._ Hanya deru nafas kedua nya yang terdengar, dan sesekali diantara mereka menarik nafas panjang.

"Baek,kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

Dan yang di tanya hanya menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. _Astaga, kenapa imut sekali? –rutuk Chanyeol._

"A..yasudah, kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan kembali 3 menit dari sekarang."

Lalu Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan UKS dan pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

Seluruh murid di lapangan yang masih ribut membicarakan Baekhyun yang pingsan akhirnya di bubarkan untuk beristirahat sebentar oleh pihak sekolah –tentu,nanti akan di lanjutkan lagi.

Tapi, tidak dengan kaum yeoja. Justru mereka malah masih setia memandang Jongin dan Sehun yang kini mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

.

"Hey,kau teman yang tadi pingsan itu kan? Kemana Chanyeol? Apa dia membawa temanmu yang pingsan itu?" tanya dua namja itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang di tanya malah hanya melongo tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Pangeran sekolah yang mereka berdua gila-i mengajaknya bicara. Sungguh hari keberuntungan.

"Hey, jangan menatap kami seperti itu." Ucap Jongin.

"Kami tau kalau kami itu tampan." Tambah Sehun disertai senyum angkuh.

Dan mereka berdua pun tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"A.. apa!? Tampan? Pede sekali kau." Ujar Luhan tidak terima.

"Yayaya, jujur thaja lah. Kau tidak uthah malu theperti itu untuk mengungkapkannya." Ucap Sehun dengan angkuhnya.

"Cih. Dasar Cadel. Diam saja kau." Ucap Luhan ketus.

"Yak, apa-apaan kau! Dathar mata rutha."

"Mataku tidak seperti rusa, cadel!"

"Kau ruth…

"STOPPPP!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbarengan. Reflek mereka berdua menoleh satu sama lain. Berbagi tatapan. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _"_ _Tampan."_

 _"_ _Cantik."_

Lirih keduanya tidak sadar pelan – _tapi, terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun dan Luhan._

"Ehem." Ucap Sehun mengacaukan acara ber-tatapan itu.

Sontak Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersadar. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, dia menunduk malu. Astaga, apa yang baru saja terjadi?

.

"Ehm, jadi kemana Chanyeol membawa temanmu?" tanya Jongin agar suasana tidak canggung lagi.

"Katanya ke UKS, tapi aku tidak tahu juga." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau kan teman nya. Matha tidak tahu." Sahut Sehun yang hanya di balas tatapan seram dari Luhan.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita menyusul mereka ke UKS." Ajak Jongin.

"Kita? Cih." Pekik Luhan.

"Ish. Kau ini, sudahlah ikuti saja mereka. Toh kita juga ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi…

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara Sehun sudah menariknya.

Tunggu..

Sehun menariknya? Berarti,Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Kyungsoo yang melihat temannya itu di tarik paksa hanya bisa memasang memasang mata nya yang 0_0

.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Ya,.. tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, ayo." Ucap Jongin lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa nya ke UKS. Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Dia malu, terlihat dari pipi nya yang merah seperti tomat itu. Apa, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta dengan Jongin?

.

"Jangan banyak bicara seperti tadi. Kau membuang waktu tau." Ucap Sehun di sela acara menariknya.

"Lepaskan cadel! Tangan ku sakit. Kau bisa bisa lembut sedikit tidak sih? Apalagi dengan seorang yeoja." Omel Luhan (lagi)

Sehun berhenti lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa hah? Kau mau mengomeli ku lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit membentak.

"Mian." Hanya itu yang terlontar di mulut Sehun.

 _Demi neptunus di film Spongebob! Apa tidak salah dengar? Sehun meminta maaf? Tidak ada sejarahnya di kamus Sehun untuk meminta maaf. Apa ini semua karena Luhan?_

Sehun kembali memegang tangan Luhan lagi dan merapatkan jari-jarinya di sela jari Luhan. Seperti orang yang memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Sebelum masuk ke UKS, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mereka berdua tinggal tadi.

.

"Lu, kau tidak apa kan? Apa cadel ini menyakiti mu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa. Ehm, ngomong-ngomong kau ingin nyebrang Soo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menalar apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Lalu Kyungsoo segera menatap tangan nya yang masih bergandeng , dan dengan segera dia lepaskan. Dia tahu sekarang, apa maksud ucapan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang salah tingkah itu tertawa geli.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk." Saran Jongin yang sebenarnya hanya agar dirinya tidak malu terus-terusan di tertawakan.

.

"Baek!" pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Soo Luu!" Lalu acara berpelukan ala _teletubbies_ pun terjadi.

"Ck. Membosankan." Ujar Sehun sambil memutarkan bola mata nya malas.

"Ehm, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin menghancurkan acara berpelukan BaekSooLu.

"Tadi setelah aku terbangun, dia izin membeli makanan untuk ku di kantin. Dan dia bilang kepadaku agar menunggu 3 menit saja karena dia akan kembali lagi. Tapi, kau lihat saja sampai sekarang dia belum balik." Jelas Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"Hmm sudah kuduga." Cetus Jongin sambil mengelus dagu nya ala cecep di Dagelan – _lah? xD._

Tiba-tiba

"Hosh hosh hosh."

"Baek, maafkan aku."

 **TBC**

Maaf sekali ya readers. Aku baru update ff ini. Dari kemarin belum sempet soalnya. Ohiya, di chapter ini kebanyakan moment HunHan sama KaiSoo nya. Soalnya bagi-bagi juga. Biar gak bosen~

Btw, ini cerita nya ngaur ngidul gak jelas ya? Sumpah, aku kehabisan ide cerita . Jadi yang mau ngasih ide/saran silahkan coment saja~

Jangan lupa review nya yaw :3

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Salam, Istri Baekhyun di rumah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonghaseo^^**

 **Gue comeback yehet! :D**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS, OOC, BANYAK TYPO.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **0…o…o…0…o..0..o0…0….o…**

 _Tiba-tiba_

 _"_ _Hosh hosh hosh."_

 _"_ _Baek, maafkan aku."_

 **-CHAPTER 3-**

"Hosh hosh. Baek maafkan aku. Maaf sekali hosh hosh. Tadi ak-…

Belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan, kini ia melongo melihat teman-temannya memandang malas kepadanya.

" **CADEL!? ITEM!?"** Sungguh Chanyeol baru sadar, kedua sahabat _bejatnya_ ini ada di depannya.

Yang disebut-sebut oleh Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya tanda tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baek, ini roti dan air putih nya. Maafkan aku telat. Tadi aku dipanggil oleh Kim ssaengnim." Ujar Chanyeol lembut lalu memberikan _kantong plastik_ yang berisi beberapa roti serta air putih ia beli tadi. Mengacuhkan dua sahabatnya yang tengah memandang nya dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam membisu. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka temannya ini begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"A..ah ne. Gomawo Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun diserati senyum diakhir dan mengambil pemberian Chanyeol.

"Hey, tiang! Kau mengacuhkan kami?" tanya Jongin kesal.

.

"Yaya. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal ku. Aku Park Chanyeol, aku ketua Osis di sekolah ini. panggil saja Chanyeol. Dan ini Kim Jongin, kau panggil saja Jongin atau Kai. Lalu ini Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilnya Sehun. Mereka berdua sahabat ku." Jelas Chanyeol malas memperkenalkan dua sahabatnya ini. Dan Jongin dan Sehun memberikan senyuman terindahnya yang membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Oh. Ne. Salam kenal Jongin-ssi dan Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun memberikan senyum 'salam kenal' kepada dua sahabat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya hanya berdecak kesal. – _apa kau cemburu,Chanyeol?_

"Ehm. Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu dan teman mu itu?" tanya Jongin. Dan ya.. sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berkenalan dengan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Ah iya. Aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun agar lebih akrab. Dan ini Do Kyungsoo, kau panggil saja Kyungsoo. Lalu ini Xi Luhan, biasa ku panggil Luhan." Jelas Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kearah namja di hadapannya.

"Salam kenal Kyungie." Ujar Jongin dengan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'kyungie'. Apa itu panggilan sayang Jong?

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Dan lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

 **KyungSoo POV.**

Astaga! Kenapa jantungku serasa ingin meloncat dari tempatnya? Tunggu.. Dia memanggil ku Kyungie? Apa itu panggilan sayang untuk ku? Ash… Pasti pipi ku sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Tuhan.. mau di taruh dimana muka ku ini?

.

 **Normal Pov.**

"Soo.. pipi mu mengapa merah seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jongin lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo. _Jong! Perbuatan mu itu malah membuatnya bertambah malu. Astaga.._

"Ehm. Seperti nya teman kita satu ini sedang kasmaran Baek.." ledek Luhan lalu tertawa lepas dengan Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar bahwa perbuatannya lah yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo seperti tomat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Jantung nya benar-benar serasa ingin jatuh sekarang akibat perbuatan Jongin tadi.

.

"Baek, cepat makan rotinya. Apa kau mau pingsan lagi agar aku gendong seperti tadi hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan dari Baekhyun sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"Ah Appo!" Chanyeol masih terus mengusap kepala nya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kau menjijikan Yeol jika seperti itu." Ujar Baekhyun diserati tatapan seram. Dan.. celotehan Baekhyun tadi sukses membuat semuanya tertawa – _kec Chanyeol._

Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar jijik sekarang.

.

Acara MOS hari ini sudah selesai. Ya.. setelah kejadian tadi di UKS, Baekhyun kembali mengikuti pembukaan MOS yang dilanjutkan dengan pembagian kelas. Sungguh dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekelas dengannya. Baekhyun saat mengetahui perihal itu, ia langsung memeluk kedua teman yang mungkin akan jadi sahabatnya ini dengan erat. Se-be-gi-tu senang nya kah Baekhyun? Entahlah..

.

"Baek, kau mau bareng dengan ku dan Soo tidak?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor.

"Hm, tidak usah Lu. Aku sendiri saja." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia takut temannya ini kenapa-kenapa di jalan.

"Aku sudah besar Soo. Tenang saja." Ujar Baekhyun menyakinkan. Ya, meskipun pagi tadi ia berangkat sendiri namun tetap saja perasaan takut menghantui dirinya.

.

Baekhyun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Nampak lapangan yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada 1-2 orang yang berlalu-lalang hendak pulang juga sama seperti mereka.

"Baek, aku duluan ne?" ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya.. hati-hati dijalan Soo Lu." Jawab Baekhyun disertai senyum paksaan.

"Baek.. kau tak apa kan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tak apa Lu.. sudah sana pulang. Kalian malah membuang waktu tau!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Yasudah. Kami duluan ya. Annyeong." Ujar keduanya lalu membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

Rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang bersebelahan membuat kedua nya begitu sangat akrab. Begitu juga eomma & appa mereka. Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu berpergian bersama. Termasuk ke sekolah.

.

 **Baekhyun POV.**

Aku menyusuri jalan dengan terburu. Bukan hanya karena agar cepat sampai di halte bus, namun juga menghindari dua Ahjussi yang sedari tadi mengikuti ku dari belakang. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan sekarang.

Halte bus sudah terlihat tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri. Dengan perasaan senang, aku berjalan sedikit lari menghindari dua Ahjussi di belakang ku.

.

"Berikan uang mu cepat!" ancam salah satu ahjussi yang sudah berada di samping ku dengan tangan yang memegang pisau kecil.

"Ti..tidak." _Oh, Baekhyun. Ternyata kau tak sayang nyawa._

"Cepat berikan, atau kau akan mati detik ini juga." Ancam nya sambil memegang tangan ku secara erat dan menimbulkan rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi ku. Air mata mulai berjatuhan satu persatu. Aku takut Tuhan..

.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!"

BUGH.

BUGH.

BUGH.

Pukulan demi pukulan diberikan seseorang yang seperti nya ku kenal. Seperti.. astaga! Dia Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih.

.

 **Normal POV.**

Dua Ahjussi telah terkapar lemah dan tak berdaya di trotoar jalan dengan luka lebam di wajah nya akibat pukulan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baek, kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

GREP.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Tangisan pecah seketika membuat seragam sekolah Chanyeol basah.

"Chanyeol hiks terimakasih hiks hiks, kau selalu membantu ku hiks. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada dirimu hiks hiks hiks." Ucap Baekhyun dengan masih memeluk Chanyeol erat bahkan sangat erat dari sebelumnya. Seperti tidak mau kehilangan.

"A..ah iya. Sama-sama Baek. Kau tidak apa kan? Apa Ahjussi itu menyakiti mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut surai yeoja mungil nya ini.

"Aku tidak apa hiks hiks. Tangan ku hanya sedikit sakit. Tapi sudah tidak apa. Hiks" jawab Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bertengger di dadanya. Jarak muka nya dengan muka Baekhyun hanya beberapa senti. Lalu tangan nya bergerak menghapus air mata Baekhyun secara lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Ada aku disini." Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyuman. Baekhyun yang di perlakukan sangat manis hanya membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya bungkam, dan.. jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

.

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Biar aku antar saja ne?" usul Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah halte bus berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berhenti menangis tadi, Chanyeol langsung membawanya ke kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari halte. Ya, hitung-hitung untuk mengembalikan mood malaikatnya ini.

.

Tapi,yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah asik dengan es krim rasa strawberry di tangan nya.

"Yak Baek!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit memekik dengan suara bass nya.

"Ish! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Telinga ku bisa rusak bodoh." Ketus Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan lagi acara makan es krim yang tertunda tadi.

"Salah kau sendiri mengacuhkan ku." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun berhenti menyantap es krimnya dan menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Tanpa kau menawari ajakan pulang bareng pun aku akan memintanya. Cepat antar aku!" jawab Baekhyun ketus dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung ditempat.

 **..oo..oo…0..oo..oo..0..oo..0**

Motor Ninja berwarna merah kesayangan Chanyeol sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuruni motor Chanyeol lalu melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau hari ini menjadi pahlawan untuk ku." Ujar Baekhyun disertai senyuman.

"Ah ne, sama-sama Baek. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh meminta nomor hp mu atau id line juga tak apa." tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Id line saja ne? Aku jarang mempunyai pulsa. Berikan hp mu sini." Jawab Baekhyun dan disambut senyuman bahagia dari Chanyeol. _Idiot_.

"Sudah sana pulang. Sudah sore. Nanti kalau orang tua mu mencari mu bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun bermaksud baik.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Chanyeol dingin

"Orang tua ku tidak akan mencari ku." Tambahnya.

"Chan… ma-maaf jika menyinggungmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah. Pasalnya Chanyeol yang ceria menjadi dingin hanya karena masalah 'orangtua'

"Hm.. tidak apa. Sudah aku pulang dulu ne?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu memakai helm di kepalanya, tapi belum sempat sepenuhnya helm itu masuk Baekhyun sudah menahannya.

Dan…

CHUP!

Satu kecupan hangat mengenai pipi Chanyeol. Membuat sang empu mematung tidak percaya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku dan hati-hati Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis lalu berlari masuk kerumah nya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo semuaaaa! Long time no see/? HAHA. Maafkan diriku ini ya lama sekali update nya. Maklum lah otak nggak bisa mikir. Maaf sekali kalau ceritanya gak nyambung, gak jelas, ngebosenin, trs juga moment HunHan dan KaiSoo nya sedikit. Ya kan ini ff nya lebih mengarah ke Chanbaek, jadi Hunhan dan Kaisoo nya numpang lewat aja/? Hehe.**

 **Silahkan atuh yang mau keluarin uneguneg nya untuk diri saya ini, yang mau ngomel-ngomel gara-gara gak jelas ceritanya juga kagak ngapa :'. Kasih review ya guys please begete/?. Btw, Makasih buat yang udah favorite dan follow ini Story. Terus juga buat yang nyempetin kasih review juga makasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa belas satu-satu! Tapi aku baca kok^^ Gomawo semuanyaaa~**

 **.**

 **See You in Next Chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Ttd, istri Baekhyun.**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHUP!_

 _Satu kecupan hangat mengenai pipi Chanyeol. Membuat sang empu mematung tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Terimakasih sudah menolongku dan hati-hati Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis lalu berlari masuk kerumah nya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung._

.

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **WARNING! GS, TYPO (s), OOC.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **0…0…0….0…0….0…0…0…0…0..0…0**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari memasuki rumah dengan rona wajah yang memerah akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Perbuatan yang bisa dibilang sedikit lancang. Ya.. mencium seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

"Eommaaa!" teriak heboh Baekhyun mendekati sang eomma yang terlihat sedang menonton televisi dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Eomma.. jangan mengacuhkan ku!" rengek Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal karena acara pulang nya ini tidak di sambut oleh sang eomma. – _sedikit lebay memang._

"Tadi kau pulang di antar oleh Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Byun dengan nada datar.

"Kena..pa eomma bisa tahu? Eomma kenal dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun serius. Ya.. dia saja baru kenal dengan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi.. kenapa sang eomma lebih dahulu mengetahui dari pada dirinya?

"Ya. Lebih baik kau mandi sana. Kau bau tau!" jawab sang eomma dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di tutupi dari Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Eomma, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku harus cari tau itu!" –tekad Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun singkat dan pergi meninggalkan sang eomma dengan pikiran yang tidak karuan.

o

o

o

o..o…o…o…o..o

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol masih terus saja tersenyum. Kejadian tadi masih terlintas di pikirannya. Dia tidak menyangka, Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu pada dirinya. Kini, Chanyeol telah sampai dirumah. Seperti biasa, rumah nya terasa sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ada para maid yang bekerja di rumah nya. Tuan Park? Melakukan kebiasaan setiap minggu nya, ya.. perjalanan bisnis.

.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang maid memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ne bi. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ramah. Ya.. Dia memang selalu ramah dengan para maid yang bekerja di rumah nya. Berbeda dengan sang Appa yang selalu memarahi & bertindak kasar dengan para maid.

"Tadi saat tuan muda pergi ke sekolah, Tuan besar menelfon." Ujar sang maid yang biasa dipanggil Bibi Seoun ini.

"Apa dia menyampaikan pesan untuk ku bi?"

"Tuan besar hanya berkata akan pulang besok." Jelasnya lagi.

"Baiklah bi. Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dengan malas,kesal. Entahlah, Chanyeol sangat tidak suka jika Appa nya pulang.

Tapi,belum sepenuhnya pintu terbuka, Bi Seoun memanggilnya lagi.

"Tuan muda, ingin makan malam sekarang atau tidak?" tanya bibi.

"Ya, siapkan saja bi." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan. Saya permisi." Ucapnya lalu berlalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

o

o

o

o…o…o…o…o…o

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasur berukuran king size nya.

"Huff.."

"Baek..baek..baek.."

"Arghh.. kenapa dia selalu saja menghantui pikiran ku?"

Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit tidak waras karena yeoja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun ini. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan berendam di bath up nya. ya.. tentu dengan tujuan menenangkan pikirannya.

.

o

o

o

o…o…o..o..o..o

Baekhyun baru saja selesai bermandi-ria. Dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Wangi vanilla khas dirinya menyeruak keseluruh kamar. Hotpants berwarna pink dan kaos putih bergambar strawberry dia putuskan pakai malam ini. Simple.

.

 ** _Line!**_**

Suara dari social media 'Line' itu berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

Baekhyun meraih handphone di samping ranjangnya. Semburat merah di pipinya kembali muncul ketika membaca isi pesan itu.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **Selamat malam baek :)' – 19.01 KST**

Baekhyun dengan cepat membalas nya. Ingin rasanya dia teriak saat ini juga. Kau kenapa baek?

.

 ** _Kling!**_**

Satu pesan masuk Line berbunyi. Chanyeol dengan gesit nya meraih kembali handphone yang ia letakan di sebelah dirinya.

 **Baekhyunie**

 **'** **Malam juga park :)' – 19.02**

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mengubah nama malaikat nya dengan embel-embel 'Baekhyunie' hm.. panggilan sayang mungkin.

.

TOK TOK TOK

'Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap' teriak bi Seoun dari luar kamarnya dan kembali ke dapur.

Chanyeol bergegas ke ruang makan, perut nya sedaritadi meronta meminta diberi asupan. Dia tinggalkan handphone nya di atas kasur. Lapar ternyata membuat nya lupa kalau dia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun.

.

 ** _Line!**_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **Hmm, kau sudah makan baek?" – 19.04**

Arghhh.. Park! Kau membuat Byun mu ini gila.

o

o

o

o..o..o…o..o..o

Selesai makan, Chanyeol dengan terburu kembali ke kamar nya. ah, dia baru saja ingat bahwa ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol POV.**

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan di layar handphone ku. Ya, 5pesan masuk sedari tadi tidak ku baca.

 **Baekhyunie**

 **'** **Belum, kau?' – 19.05**

 **'** **Chan, aku makan dulu ne?' – 19.09**

 **'** **Hey Chan!' – 19.18**

 **'** **Hey, yodda bodoh! Kau kemana?' – 19.20**

 **'** **Chanyeol ah..' – 19.25**

Ah, baek.. kau lucu sekali eoh. Umm, aku jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil mu ini.

Dengan segera aku membalas pesan nya. Semoga saja dia belum tidur.

.

 **Normal POV.**

 ** _Line!**_**

Bunyi pesan suara ini membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum nya dengan sempurna.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **Maafkan aku telat membalas. Aku baru saja selesai makan. Kau takut aku tinggal tidur ya hm?" – 19.27**

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Pede sekali kau Park! Huh.

 ** _Kling!*_**

 **Baekhyunie**

 **'** **Jangan pede seperti itu Park. Kau menjijikan eoh.' – 19.28**

Chanyeol terkekeh geli membaca pesannya ini. dia sangat yakin, pasti saat ini pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan bibir yang ia poutkan. Ah.. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan nya.

 ** _Line!**_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **Haha. Baiklah. Kau tidak tidur?' – 19.29**

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. Ya, hanya dengan pesan singkat saja dia bisa bertingkah aneh seperti ini. bagaimana jika berbicara langsung? Bisa di pastikan, Baekhyun akan kehabisan oksigen detik itu juga.

 ** _Kling!*_**

 **Baekhyunie**

 **'** **Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah kekasihku Park.' – 19.31**

Chanyeol membaca pesan pesan ini dengan kekehan kesekali nya. _Kau memang akan menjadi kekasih ku Bacon bodoh. –kekeh Chanyeol dalam hati._

 ** _Line!**_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **Aku memang akan menjadi kekasih mu bodoh. Sudah cepat tidur agar kau tidak kesiangan. Besok aku akan menjemputmu.' – 19.35**

Apa-apaan kau Park! Masih pukul segini dan kau menyuruh ku tidur? Oh astaga.. tapi ya, sebenarnya aku memang mengantuk Park. –gumam Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

 ** _Kling!*_**

 **Baekhyunie**

 **'** **Apa? Menjemputku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri bodoh. Sudahlah aku mengantuk.' – 19.39**

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi protes nya Baekhyun. Besok dia akan tetap menjemputnya. Menjemput seorang malaikat mungil.

 ** _Line!**_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'** **pesan suara)) 1menit2detik.' – 19.42**

Baekhyun dengan setengah sadar nya mem-play isi pesan suara itu.

 **'** **Besok aku akan menjemputmu! Tidak boleh menolak ku. Ah aku lupa, kau ingin tidur ya? Hmm. Good night my little princess. Terimakasih sudah mencium ku tadi sore. Kkk'**

Mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka. Oh sepertinya dia tidak tidur malam ini akibat jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Holaaa! Aku sengaja update cepet buat menghargai pembaca setia aku. Hehe. Makasih semua yang udah sempetin baca &kasih review. Maaaf kalo gak jelas/? Khusus Chapter ini emang aku arahin lebih ke Chanbaek full. Jadi buat moment KaiSoo dan Hunhan nya mungkin next chapter insyaAllah~**

 **Baytewey, aku mau buat ff KaiSoo rated M NC xD kalo yang minat banyak, nanti akan segera aku upload disini. Jadi KaiSoo lovers mana suaranya? xD**

 **.**

 **Moment line-line an Chanbaek terinspirasi dari ff 'Strategic Punishment' nya SooBabySoo12 (cerita nya kere guys!) #lahpromosi.**

 **Gomawo semua yang udah kasih review kemarin! Jangan lupa kasih review lagi yaaa^^**

 **XOXO**

 **.**

 **See you in next Chapter guys!^**

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_'_** ** _Besok aku akan menjemputmu! Tidak boleh menolak ku. Ah aku lupa, kau ingin tidur ya? Hmm. Good night my little princess. Terimakasih sudah mencium ku tadi sore. Kkk'_**

 _Mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka. Oh sepertinya dia tidak tidur malam ini akibat jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang._

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

 **.**

Pagi hari nya, Chanyeol dengan terburu bergegas ke rumah Baekhyun. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun jalan terlebih dahulu darinya. Padahal waktu baru menunjukan 05.45 KST. Chanyeol ah, sepertinya kau terlalu semangat.

.

TOK TOK TOK.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pintu rumah Baekhyun sudah terbuka. Chanyeol memberikan senyum bingung kepada Nyonya Byun yang baru saja membuka kan pintu untuk nya. Dilihat nya Nyonya Byun dengan pandangan datar menatapnya dan oh! Jangan lupakan sapu yang ia pegang sedari tadi. _Mengusir Chanyeol? Hmm.._

'Pagi Ahjumma.' Sapa Chanyeol lalu memberikan senyum manis nya. Ya, siapa tau ia akan mendapatkan lampu hijau setelah memberikan senyuman ini.

'Kau cari siapa?' tanya Nyonya Byun. Tidak membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Apalagi, senyuman.

'E..itu aku mencari Baekhyun. Kita berjanji akan berangkat bersama. Apa Baekhyun nya ada?' tanya Chanyeol. Tunggu.. _'kita berjanji akan berangkat bersama?'_ seperti nya tidak ada perjanjian Chan..

Nyonya Byun membuang nafas kasar. Jika anak nya sudah dekat dengan Park ini, ia bisa apa?

'Dia masih tidur. Masuk saja ke kamar nya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua tepat di sebelah tangga. Oh ya, jangan berbuat macam-macam pada putri ku.'

'Baiklah. Aku permisi ahjumma.' Ujar Chanyeol lalu membungkukan badan nya singkat dan berjalan dengan langkah yang besar. Tidak sabar..

.

'Baekhyun ah'

'Hey bangun bodoh!'

'Bacon!'

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.07 KST. Artinya dia sudah 20menitan membangunkan malaikat nya ini. _Dasar kebo!_

Chanyeol terdiam. Memandang yeoja di depan nya ini. Dengkuran nafas nya teratur. Wajah nya sangat manis ketika terlelap seperti ini. Bibir.. di pandangi nya bibir Baekhyun. _Ah mungkin dengan satu kecupan akan membuatnya bangun. Kkk – kekeh Chanyeol pelan._

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan dirinya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Memandang sesaat wajah Baekhyun lagi. Dengan hati-hati ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Baekhyun. Dan..

CHUP!

BERHASIL!

Ya. Satu kecupan berhasil ia daratkan tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuang nafas nya kasar. Ia mengelap keringat deg-deg an(?) nya di dahi dengan tangan.

 _Kau berhasil Chan! Ah sepertinya aku harus membuat slametan 7hari7malam setelah ini. – ujar Chanyeol lebay._

.

'Eunghh..' lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar, menandakan dirinya akan bangun. Chanyeol dengan terburu merapihkan pakaian nya yang sempat berantakan dan duduk setenang mungkin.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Mencoba membuka mata nya seutuh mungkin.

'CHAN!?' teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang jelek, penuh liur menjijikan saat tertidur. Ah tidak. Image nya sudah jelek di depan Dobi sialan ini!

'Morning Baekie.' Sapa Chanyeol disertai senyuman.

'Ka..kau..mengapa bisa disini?' tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Baekhyun menutupi setengah badan nya dengan selimut.

'Semalam kan aku sudah bilang akan menjemput mu.' Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar pelupa.

'ASTAGA CHAN! SUDAH PUKUL 07.45 KST. YAK BAGAIMANA INI!? AAA EOMMAAA'

Ya salahkan saja dirinya sendiri, menjadi kebo.

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunggu datangnya bus di halte biasa ia berdua menunggu. Luhan sesekali melirik jam tangan nya.

'Soo. Kenapa lama sekali sih?' gerutu Luhan.

'Mungkin abang-abang nya sedang ngetem Lu.' Jawab asal Kyungsoo disertai tawaan keduanya.

.

Tiba-tiba dua motor berhenti di depan nya. Dua namja ini membuka helm hanya bersamaan. Dan..

'Jongin! Sehun!' kaget kedua nya secara bersama. Jangan lupakan ekspresi keduanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seperti penguin dan Luhan membuka mulut nya seperti ingin goyang dumang.

'Pagi Soo.' Sapa Jongin. Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Pangeran nya ini menyapa nya. Soo kau sangat beruntung.

'Kau ingin ke sekolah bukan? Ayo kita pergi bersama.' Ajak Jongin.

'Tapi nant..'

'Tenang saja. Luhan akan pergi bersama Sehun. Sudah ayo.'

'MWOO!?' kaget LuHun bersamaan.

'Cepat Soo naik.' Ujar Jongin lagi membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengecek kembali melihat jam tangannya. 07.45 KST. Jika naik bus, mungkin ia akan sampai besok. Jalan satu-satu nya hanya..Jongin. Ya. Jongin.

'B..aiklah.' ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Jantung nya benar-benar seperti sedang lari marathon. Kyungsoo mulai menaiki motor Jongin. Motor ninja berwarna Hijau. Sama merk nya seperti motor Chanyeol..

'Pegangan Soo. Jika tidak kau akan terbang terbawa angin.' Ujar Jongin mengingatkan tapi tidak Kyungsoo gubris.

Motor Jongin sudah pergi dengan teriakan Kyungsoo di awal yang kaget karena ia benar-benar merasa terbang.

Tinggalah Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya masih memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa memberi salam atau apalah.

'Kau mau ikut dengan ku atau tidak?' tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam memandang Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan menaiki motornya. Membuang waktu saja.

'Sekun..aku ikut dengan mu.' Cegah Luhan. Setelah ia menimang-nimang tawaran Sehun ia menerimanya. Ya tentu saja karena pasti bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

'Nama ku Sehun. Bukan Sekun. Apalagi sekuteng. Atau kutang.' Jawab Sehun ngawur.

'Cepat naik lalu pegangan jika kau tidak ingin terbang seperti teman mu tadi.' Tambahnya. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan mulai menaiki motor ninja berwarna biru Sehun ini. Sepertinya trio Prince kita ini couple-an?

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o

'Yak bodoh! Kenapa membawa motor nya seperti itu! Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?' omel Baekhyun di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Ya, seperti dua sahabat nya Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol juga memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang sama. Membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Yak! Berhenti mengomeli ku. Aku ini kakak kelas mu. Sopan lah sedikit.' Kesal Chanyeol yang sedarirtadi pusing mendengarkan ocehan yeoja di sebelahnya ini.

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Tapi ya bagaimana pun juga, namja disampingnya ini adalah kakak kelas nya.

Mata Chanyeol mengarah ke arah parkiran. Mata nya sukses membulat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru sampai.

'Baek baek baek.' panggil Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih melihat moment KaiSoo ini dan tangannya.. mengacak-acak wajah Baekhyun. Maksud untuk memanggil.

'Jauhkan tangan besar mu itu! Make up ku bisa rusak!' protes Baekhyun sambil menepuk keras tangan Chanyeol yang berada di wajahnya.

Chanyeol dengan segera menarik baju Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat. Astaga, Park ini mencari masalah saja dengan Byun.

'Coba kau lihat itu! Itu Jongin dan teman mu itu kan?' tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih mengawasi gerak-gerik KaiSoo.

'Astaga! Kyungsoo!' histeris Baekhyun.

'Ehem.' Deheman seseorang membuat keduanya terdiam lalu membalikan tubuh nya.

'S..saengnim..'

'Pagi..ssaengnim'

Kedua nya bertingkah manis di depan gurunya ini. Menjijikan.

'Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. cepat masuk kelas!' bentak ssaengnim yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya.

'Ba..baik.' jawab keduanya lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan gurunya yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua murid ini.

.

'Terimakasih Jongin-ssi sudah berbaik hati menumpangi ku di motor mewah mu.' Lebay Kyungsoo dengan bahasa yang sangat formal.

'Jangan gunakan embel-embel ssi seperti itu. Panggil saja Jongin. Dan tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Soo.' Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Dia tidak bisa bayangkan wajah nya yang merah ini.

'Ayo aku antar kau ke kelas' ujar Jongin

'Tidak boleh menolak.' Tambahnya.

.

Motor Luhan dan Sehun sudah sampai tepat dengan bel masuk sekolah. Luhan terdiam dengan dirinya yang masih terduduk di jok motor.

'Kau ingin dihukum karena telat masuk?' tanya Sehun dengan pandangan yang kedepan. Datar.

Luhan dengan terburu menuruni motor Sehun.

'Terimakasih Sehun-ssi. Jasa mu akan ku ingat selalu.' Ujar Luhan seperti berterimakasih kepada pejuang bangsa. Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Dan Sehun? Ia terdiam. Bertanya-tanya kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini.

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ketiga yeoja berparas cantik ini keluar kelas. Tertawa sangat bahagia. Ketiga yeoja ini menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka akan menyapanya. _Trio Princess?_

'Ayo kita makan.' Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dengan semangat.

'Kau berdua saja. Aku tidak ikut ke kantin.' Ucap Baekhyun membuat kedua nya terdiam.

'Memang kau ingin kemana?' tanya Kyungsoo.

'Perpustakan. Aku ingin suasana tenang Soo Lu.' Jawabnya

'Baiklah. Kita duluan ne? perut k uterus meronta.' Ucap Luhan dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus perut nya.

'Ya. Hati-hati.' Jawab Baekhyun.

'Kau juga hati-hati. Jika ada apa-apa telfon saja kita.' Tambah Luhan

'Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya aku ingin pergi berperang.'

'Yasudahlah. Kita pergi ya bekyuni ku. Bye' ucap Luhan Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan.

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o

BUGH!

'Aww.' Pekik Baekhyun yang tertabrak seseorang.

'Ah mian. Mian.'

'CHANYEOL!? BAEKHYUN!?' pekik kedua.

'Kau! Kalau jalan pakai mata bodoh!' omel Baekhyun.

'Aku jalan menggunakan kaki. Bukan mata.' Ujar Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun hanya membalas nya dengan menggeram kesal lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol ke perpustakaan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

'Yak! Kau mau kemana?'

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah duduk rapih dengan pemandangan makanan yang ada di depan nya ini.

Kedua nya dengan lahap nya menyantap makanan. Seperti tidak makan satu tahun.

'Ah Soo. Aku kenyang sekali.' Ujar Luhan dengan mengelus-elus perut nya.

'Iya Lu. Kita kenyang bodoh sepertinya.' Ucap Kyungsoo asal.

Dua namja yang mempunyai paras tampan ini mendekati dua yeoja yang baru saja selesai makan.

'Hey. Boleh kami gabung?'

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. Mata kedua nya membulat bersama mendapati dua orang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

 **TBC**

 **Halo haaaiiiiiii~ aku kembali. Maaf part kemarin chapter nya dikit banget HAHAHA aku gak liat lagi soalnya. Waks. maafin yaa aku emang gini orangnya/? Dah ah. Tuh ada moment HunHan KaiSoo nya tuuu. Jangan lupa kasih review, komentar, masukan or apalah yaaakkk. Kemungkinan 2/3 hari sekali aku update tapi itu juga tergantung suasana,mood, dan tugas sekolah aku juga ya.**

 **Ohiya ff KaiSoo yang rated M+ to T bakal aku share setelah ini. Tapi mungkin sore-an dikit biar gak nabrak/? Sooo? Stay tuneee yaaaa.**

 **.**

 **Btw, review jangan lupa guys. Aku menunggu review kalian/? Hehhe.**

 **.**

 **See you in next Chapter guys!~**

 **.**

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ps: ada sedikit flashback dan mungkin sedikit kekerasan._**

 _._

 _'_ _Hey. Boleh kami gabung?'_

 _Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. Mata kedua nya membulat bersama mendapati dua orang namja yang tidak ia kenal._

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

 **"** Mwo?" kaget keduanya secara bersamaan.

Kedua namja itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Aku Kim Jongdae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chen."

"Dan aku Kim Joonmyeon. Panggil saja Suho."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo diam melongo. Oh tidak. Ternyata banyak pangeran disini.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Tiba-tiba..

"Ah, sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak waktu." Ujar Jongin yang entah dari mana datangnya bersama Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan! Tangan keduanya sukses bertengger di pundak kedua yeoja ini. _Sehun.. berubah?_

"Sayang, bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Lebih baik aku mengantar mu ke kelas ne?." Ucap Jongin yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya penuh.

 _'_ _Apa!? Sayang!? Seenaknya saja memanggil ku sayang.' –kesal Kyungsoo dalam hati._

"Tidak ada penolakan. Dan oh ya, untuk kalian berdua. Jangan mengganggu yeojachingu ku. Atau kalian ku keluarkan dari sekolah ini." ancam Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Ah..mi..mian. aku tidak tahu jika mereka berdua yeojachingu kalian." Ucap Suho sambil membungkukan badannya singkat.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh malas berurusan dengan adik kelas seperti ini.

"Mian. Kami permisi. Annyeong." Ujar Chen dan membungkukan badan nya lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang terdiam memikirkan entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Sehun.

"A..ku? Ti..dak." Jawab Luhan singkat dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

 _'_ _Apa aku tidak salah? Sehun perhatian padaku? Seperti nya aku mimpi.' –gumam Luhan dalam hati._

"Ayo aku antar ke kelas." Ucap Sehun kembali.

"Ba..iklah."

ooo

Baekhyun kini sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang telihat sepi. Hanya ada dua sampai lima orang disana.

Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang ia ambil asal. Ya, sebenarnya dia kesini hanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan.. sedikit _'_ _ **numpang adem'**_.

.

PUK

Satu timpukan mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

"Aww"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pelaku yang menimpuknya. Dan hasilnya. Nihil.

Dan tiba-tiba.. kedua mata indah Baekhyun di tutupi sebuah tangan. Tangan yang besar nya dua kali lipat dari tangannya. Tangan yang ia yakini milik seorang namja.

"Kau.. Lepaskan aku!" ronta Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya yang terus saja memukul sebuah tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya.

Sang namja pun akhirnya melepaskannya. Baekhyun dengan sigap membalikan badannya dan mendapati seorang jerapah di depannya. Yaps. Park Chanyeol.

"Yak kau! Enyah kau dari dunia ini! Park Dobbi sialan! Mati kau!" omel Baekhyun yang terus saja memukul dada bidang Chanyeol secara kencang.

"Aw. Uhuk uhuk." Chanyeol meringis. Dadanya begitu sakit sehingga membuatnya terbatuk.

"Chan..Chanyeol.. ah. Apa aku terlalu kencang?" panik Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap dada Chanyeol.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk. Ah. Aku. Seperti. Uhuk uhuk. Akan. Mati." Lebay Chanyeol. Ya, sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan nya saja. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Chan..Chanyeol ah. Maafkan aku. Mian Chanyeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Chanyeol ah" ujar Baekhyun berusaha membuat namja di depannya ini tidak mati.

"Yakin kau tidak mau aku ku tinggalkan?" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum evilnya.

"Ch..chan.. kau tidak sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang belum sadar bahwa ia di kerjai oleh yoda nya ini.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, ia sepertinya lupa bahwa sedang ada di perpustakaan.

"Kau mengerjaiku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol bukannya menjawab malah semakin tertawa. Air mata nya pun sampai menetes. Segitu lucu nya kah?

"Ini tidak lucu. Aku benci mu Park." Ucap Baekhyun datar lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Seperti nya akan ada Perang Dunia setelah ini.

.

.

"Dasar dobi sialan! Yoda tidak tahu diri! Aku benci mu! Benci. Dasar Park…Aaahh!" cerocos Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai bersama Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Kyung…Kau?" Kyungsoo dengan sigap nya langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. Semburat di pipinya kembali muncul. Jongin yang melihat malaikat nya ini salah tingkah hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Oh..tidak." ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan seolah-olah tekejut.

"I..in..i tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Baek." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di tutupi seperti itu." Ledek Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia lupa akan yoda yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ehm. Kau tadi kenapa Baek?" tanya Jongin yang bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah. Aku sampai lupa! Tanyakan saja sana sendiri dengan Park Yoda Pabbo itu!." Cetus Baekhyun. Kekesalannya kembali muncul.

"Baek.. aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Jongin dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kau!?"

"Hey, ada apa? Siapa yang dapat? Apakah aku?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja sampai bersama Sehun tentu dengan tangan Sehun yang masih setia menempel di pundak Luhan.

"Yak! Kau kira kita sedang arisan! Oh.. kalian!?"

Luhan dan Sehun sontak menjauhkan diri mereka, sejauh mungkin. Sampai ke Indonesia. – _oke,ini lebay._

"Kalian berdua harus menceritakan ini secara eksklusif kepada ku." Tambah Baekhyun. Dia sekarang benar-benar seperti tante-tante penggosip.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menunduk malu. Mereka berdua tidak tau harus berkata apa nanti dengan sahabatnya sekarang ini.

"Baek.. Kau tidak marah kepadaku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol senang ketika melihat Baekhyun nya ini sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya.

"S..i..siapa bilang! Sana jauh-jauh dariku. Hush hush." Usir Baekhyun seolah mengusir kucing.

"Aku hanya berca..-

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalahnya, bel sekolah yang menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai berbunyi.

'Dasar bel tidak bisa diajak kompromi.'-kesal Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sana kau kembali ke kelas!" bentak Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengusan kasar Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan guntai nya berjalan keluar kelas Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang terpaku atas kejadian barusan.

"Jong, bel sudah berbunyi. Cepat kembali ke kelas mu." Ujar Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai. Kyungsoo lebih memilih memanggil nya Jongin daripada Kai. Entah apa alasannya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupakan soal kau yang akan ku antar pulang." Ucap Kai yang sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Pasalnya Kai sendiri tidak membuat janji atau berbicara sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Bye. Ayo Sehun." Sambung Kai lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi bersama Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengucapkan sepatah dua kata kepada Luhan. Dia berubah kembali.

ooo

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Membuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke kelas malaikatnya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Sehun sama hal nya dengan Chanyeol. Berjalan cepat agar segera sampai di kelas yeoja yang sudah menarik perhatian nya ini. Tunggu.. Sehun juga? Sehun seperti anak remaja ababil sekarang.

.

"Soo. Kau diantar oleh si hitam itu kan?" tanya Luhan sambil merapikan baju nya, lalu menyemprotkan parfum nya singkat. Dia memang selalu memakai parfum saat akan pulang.

"Tidak…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak!?" kaget Baekhyun yang kini menghentikan sejenak acara memakai eyeliner nya itu.

Beruntung kelas sudah sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga yang sibuk merapikan diri.

"Tidak tahu maksud ku." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya berbentuk o.

"Ayo Soo."

Ketiga yeoja itu menoleh bersamaan. Di depan pintu kelas mereka sudah berdiri tegap tiga pangeran sekolah. Jongin,Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Ketiga namja itu menghampiri malaikat mereka. Lalu menariknya ke parkiran tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata.

.

"Yak. Aku tidak mau pulang bersama mu!" omel Baekhyun yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya di bawa oleh Chanyeol ke parkiran.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? Kalau Ahjussi tua itu mengincar mu lagi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik kedua teman nya yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu dari nya.

Hening.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang bersama Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tidak masih ingin menjaga harga dirinya. Gengsi.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar melihat Baekhyun yang tampak menimang-nimang ajakannya. Chanyeol dengan segera memakai helm untuk dirinya lalu memakaikan nya juga untuk Baekhyun.

"E..?"

"Cepat naik. Apa perlu aku gendong agar kau naik?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda dan hanya dibalas tatapan seram dari Baekhyun.

Hari yang menyenangkan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

ooo

Chanyeol baru saja sampai tepat di rumah nya. Ya, selesai mengantarkan malaikat nya ini ia bergegas dengan cepat untuk kembali ke rumah. Tentu saja karena ingin bertemu dengan Appa nya. Meskipun ia sangat membenci Appa nya, tapi tetap saja ia masih menghargai Appa nya ketika pulang.

 ** _Flashback On._**

 _Chanyeol kecil yang baru saja menginjak usia 12tahun tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas rumahnya di kamar kesayangannya ini._

 _"_ _Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak berselingkuh dari mu!"_

 _Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar bentakan seorang yeoja yang ia yakini itu suara sang eomma. Chanyeol segera berlari ke pojok ruang kamar dan menutup kedua telinganya. Kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di rumah._

 _"_ _Omong kosong!"_

 _PLAK._

 _Chanyeol kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menangis. Terus menangis. Ia takut._

 _"_ _Kau…!? Kau yang selingkuh dariku! Membawa wanita jalang itu ke rumah!"_

 _"_ _Berani-berani nya kau membentak ku!"_

 _PLAK._

 _PLAK._

 _Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas tamparan demi tamparan yang sudah pasti Appa nya lakukan. Chanyeol mengusak air mata nya kasar. Ia harus menyelamatkan Eomma nya._

 _Chanyeol berlari memasuki kamar kedua orang tua nya. Hati nya benar-benar terpukul ketika mendapati sang Eomma dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh dan.. luka tusukan di perut nya. Chanyeol kecil memeluk Eomma nya erat, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat sang eomma sudah terbujur kaku dengan banyak darah._

 _Chanyeol memandang Appanya penuh dendam, dilihat nya sebuah pisau di tangan sang Appa. Appa nya hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan._

 _"_ _Ch..an..ye..ol. i..ni tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat." Appanya mencoba mendekat kearahnya._

 _"_ _Ja..hiks hiks. Jangan mendek..hiks, mendekat. Jangan dekati aku dan juga eomma. Hiks hiks. Aku hiks hiks benci Appa. Appa pembunuh."_

 _JDER._

 _Seperti tersambar petir ketika mendegar perkataan Chanyeol yang masih bisa di bilang sangat kecil. Chanyeol sudah pandai berbicara._

 _Seluruh pembantu di rumah kediaman Park itu mendengarkan dari luar kamar. Mereka ikut menangis. Nyonya Park sangat baik kepada mereka. Mereka tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib nya nanti jika Nyonya Park meninggalkan mereka semua._

 _Bibi Seoun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar. Chanyeol dan Tuan Park menoleh bersama._

 _"_ _Astaga. Nyonya Park!" histeris Bibi Seoun dengan air mata yang terus saja mengucur._

 _"_ _Chanyeol, cepat kau suruh Paman Myung siapkan mobil. Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Dia ada di luar kamar. Bibi akan memapah Eomma mu."_

 _Chanyeol langsung melaksanakan perintah Bibinya –maid yang menjaganya selama ini. Seluruh maid dirumah nya yang terhitung sekitar 5 orang pergi meninggalkan Tuan Park sendiri dirumah. Mereka semua yang terdiri 3 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki itu ikut serta mengantar Nyonya nya ini._

 _Dan Tuan Park? Hanya menyesal beberapa saat dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan rumah untuk ke bar. Sungguh sangat kejam._

 _._

 _Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Nyonya Park dibawa keruang Unit Gawat Darurat supaya mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Chanyeol kecil terus saja menangis sambil memeluk Bibi Seoun._

 _"_ _Sudah jangan menangis. Nanti ganteng mu hilang." Hibur Bibi Seoun sambil mengusap kepala Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tapi hiks hiks kalau eomma mati bagaimana? Hiks hiks."_

 _"_ _Jangan berkata seperti itu. Memang nya kau ingin eomma mu mati?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng cepat._

 _"_ _Lebih baik kau mendoakan nya agar eomma segera tersadar dan bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kita." Chanyeol hanya menggangguk dan tangisan nya perlahan berhenti._

 _Sudah dua jam Chanyeol dan kelima maid nya menunggu. Dan pintu ruangan yang dimasuki eomma nya tadi terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat._

 _"_ _Maaf, kami tidak bisa menolong Nyonya Park. Luka tusukannya terlalu dalam. dan keadaan nya yang tidak fit juga penyebabnya."_

 _JDER._

 _Kini Chanyeol yang seperti tersambar petir. Chanyeol berlari masuk ke ruangan. Eomma nya sudah di tutupi oleh kain hingga kepala. Chanyeol menangis kembali ia benar-benar merasa terpukul._

 _"_ _Eomma. Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol. Nanti siapa yang merawat Chanyeol? Siapa yang menyuapi Chanyeol makan? Siapa yang mengantar Chanyeol ke sekolah? Siapa yang membela Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol dimarahi oleh Appa? Siapa Eomma? Eomma.. jawab Chanyeol." Chanyeol terus menggoyangkan tubuh eomma nya berharap eomma nya hidup kembali. Chanyeol memeluk eomma nya erat sangat erat. Ia menangis di pelukan eomma nya._

 _"_ _Chanyeol sudah. Jangan menangisi eomma mu. Biarkan dia tenang disana." Ucap Bibi Seoun yang tengah membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk eomma nya._

 _Satu ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh tangisan Chanyeol dan para maid di rumah nya._

 ** _Esoknya.._**

 _Pemakaman eommanya baru saja selesai. Chanyeol yang kini menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah kacamata hitam –yang ia sengaja pakai agar menutupi mata sembab nya itu– tengah mendoakan eomma nya yang tentu saja di temani para maid nya. Tuan Park? Ia sibuk 'bermain' bersama wanita jalang di bar._

 _"_ _Ayo Chanyeol kita pulang." Ajak Bibi_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar._

 _"_ _Eomma yang tenang disana ne? Chanyeol janji akan membuat eomma bangga. Chanyeol akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang baik seperti apa yang eomma katakan dulu. Chanyeol sayang eomma."_

 _Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir Chanyeol ucapkan. Tanpa di sadari, arwah sang eomma tersenyum melihat anak nya yang begitu tegar atas apa yang ia hadapi._

 ** _Eomma juga sayang Chanyeol._**

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Chanyeol, appa pulang."_

 _Chanyeol yang tengah asyik bermain ps menghentikan sejenak acara bermain nya. menatap tajam Appa nya yang baru saja datang. Kenapa Appa nya baru datang sekarang? Kemana saja ia selama sebulan ini? meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri._

 _"_ _Appa!? Ma..mau apa kesini?"_

 _"_ _Appa ingin bertemu kau. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Appa?"_

 _"_ _Buat apa Appa pulang?"_

 _"_ _Kau…!" Tuan Park ingin membentak Chanyeol tapi niat itu ia batalkan. Tuan Park hanya menghela nafas sebentar._

 _"_ _Maafkan Appa. Appa menyesal melakukan itu kepada eomma." Tuan Park mendekat kearah Chanyeol mencoba memeluk anak nya itu._

 _"_ _Jangan men..dekat. Ke..ma..na saja Appa selama ini!?" tangis Chanyeol mulai pecah._

 _"_ _Maafkan Appa. Appa tahu Appa salah. Appa memang tidak pantas menjadi Appa yang baik bagi mu." Tuan Park berbalik badan berlalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri yang tengah menangis._

 _Hari demi hari, Chanyeol mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Appa nya dirumah. Ya, semenjak Appa nya yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah 1 bulan terjadinya kejadian itu, malam nya sang Appa kembali meskipun tidak di sambut baik oleh Chanyeol._

 _Dan soal pembunuhan itu.. Chanyeol hanya mengetahui Appanya membayar para saksi mata yaitu maid mereka dan mengancam nya. tentu Tuan Park tidak mau masuk ke penjara hanya karena kasus pembunuhan. Bisa-bisa perusahaan nya hancur._

 ** _Flashback off._**

ooo

"Chanyeol…" sambut Tuan Park saat melihat anak nya di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar dan segera mendekat ke arah Appa nya. ya seperti biasa, berpelukan.

"Kau baru ku tinggal beberapa hari saja makin tampan. Bagaimana jika ku tinggal sebulan? Mungkin kau akan seperti anggota boyband." Appanya mengarahkan Chanyeol agar duduk di sofa.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Appa."

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?"

"Baik. Sekolah ku saja baru masuk dua hari."

"Ah, aku lupa. Bagaimana, apa adik kelas mu cantik-cantik?"

"Cantik sekali Appa. Ah, ada yang kuincar satu." Chanyeol menjadi semangat sekarang.

" _Jinjja_? Siapa?" Tuan Park tidak kalah antusias nya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

 **TBC**

Hallo semua, maaf aku telat banget update.. file di laptop aku hilang dan aku baru bangettt sembuh dari sakit. Jadi baru sempet megang laptop. Ini ngetiknya juga ngebut. Mian kalo pendek, mian kalo gak jelas ceritanya. Mohon maaf banget ya.

Kemarin aku baca email, ada yang nanya **kenapa eomma nya Baek judes/jutek sama Chanyeol**. Nah pertanyaan itu sedikit demi sedikit bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter kedepan. Hehe.. jadi masih rahasia yaa.

Ohiya! Terimakasih buat yang ngasih tau tentang tanda (" dan ') di ff kemarin. Aku pas buka email isi nya itu semuaa. Hehe makasih yaaa^^

Silahkan kesan,pesan&kritik nya untuk cerita ini di tuangkan di Review yaa hehe..

See You In Next Chapter!

Terimakasih untuk yang memberikan review^^.

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _Jinjja? Siapa?" Tuan Park tidak kalah antusias nya._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun."_

 **-Chapter 7-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o**

Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang tidak asing di telinga seorang Tuan Park. Dia teringat sesuatu. Kejadian itu. Tuan Park terdiam, memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Appa?"

Tuan Park tersadar dari lamunanya. "Ne?"

"Appa sedaritadi melamun. Memang nya apa yang Appa pikirkan?

"Ah tidak." Tuan Park tersenyum singkat sebelum terdiam kembali.

"Ah yasudah, lebih baik aku ke kamar. Aku ingin mandi."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Appa nya yang terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan juga kejadian masa lalu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di kamar segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dia butuh berendam. Menenangkan pikirannya.

ooo

Baekhyun kini tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas rumah. Ya padahal kelas baru di mulai dua hari yang lalu tapi tugas? Sudah menumpuk.

"Baekhyun." Panggil eomma dari arah bawah. Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tugas nya dan turun ke bawah.

"Ne eomma, ada apa?"

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan. Mungkin ini makan terenak yang terakhir untuk kita."

"W-wae?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, begitu pun dengan eomma nya.

"Eomma di PHK."

Bagai di sambar petir Baekhyun mendengarnya. Jika eomma nya di PHK lantas siapa yang akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga? Apa harus dirinya?

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa Baekhyun. Sudah tenang saja, eomma akan mencari pekerjaan lagi." Inilah yang Baekhyun suka dari Eomma nya. Sangat tegar dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari pekerjaan juga. Hitung-hitung aku part-time. Pasti banyak café yang mau menerima ku." Baekhyun sangat PD.

"Tidak usah. Itu akan mengganggu waktu istirahat mu." Larang Eomma.

"Sudah tenang saja eomma. Aku akan membantu eomma." Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Seolah berharap agar di perbolehkan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Eomma nya tidak bisa melarang. Ya, dia sangat sayang Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau anaknya merasa sedih jika dilarang.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Gomawo eomma. Ayo kita makan!"

ooo

Seperti biasa C menjemput B. Tapi kali ini tidak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ya, hari ini adalah hari libur. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak 'calon yeojachingu'nya untuk pergi keluar. Taman?Mall?atau mungkin.. Pantai? Entah.

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur. Bagaimana tidak? Dia semalaman rela memohon agar Baekhyun mau pergi dengan nya. Dan ya tentu saja Baekhyun akan mau jika sudah memohon seperti itu. Hitung-hitung refreshing.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yeoja pendek dengan senyuman nya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rok selutut hitam polos dan sweater yang lagi-lagi bergambar Strawberry dan yaa.. rambut nya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Menambah kecantikannya.

"Apa aku salah pakai?" Baekhyun memandang kembali penampilan nya kali ini. Tidak salah menurutnya.

"A-ah tidak tidak. Kau cantik." Chanyeol tentu terpukau dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan semburat di pipinya. "Terimakasih. Kau juga tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ah.. terimakasih. Apa eomma mu tidak ada?"

"Eomma sedang bekerja, ia baru saja di terima di sebuah minimarket."

"Yasudah ayo." Chanyeol pun menggandeng tangan mulus Baekhyun. Membawa nya pergi dengan mobil kesayangannya. Ya, Chanyeol membawa mobil.

ooo

"Cari tahu tentang keluarga Byun. Aku butuh informasi." Perintah Tuan Park yang tengah berada di Thailand karena urusan bisnis. Ia mematikan handphone nya lalu kembali terdiam. Kejadian itu terus saja melintas di pikirannya.

 _"_ _Apa kau mau menjadi yeoja simpanan ku?"_

 _"_ _Bayaran? Tidak usah pikirkan itu. Aku akan memberi mu 10x lipat dari gaji biasa mu."_

 _"_ _Asal kau mau bercinta dengan ku setiap aku memintanya."_

Tuan Park mengusap muka nya kasar. Ia sangat benci ketika mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

KRING.. KRING..

Handphone nya kembali berdering, menampilkan nama yang baru saja ia telfon.

"Bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Keluarga Byun sekarang hanya tersisa dua orang. Nyonya Byun dan anak nya Byun Baekhyun. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di Seoul. Anaknya yang bernama Baekhyun seorang murid di sekolah anda. Dan Eommanya sendiri baru saja di PHK dari tempat nya bekerja sehingga sekarang ia bekerja di minimarket. Hanya itu saja info yang aku dapat."_

"Baik. Kerja yang bagus."

PIP.

Tuan Park tersenyum. "Rupanya kau masih hidup."

ooo

"Chanyeol kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat bingung melihat dirinya di bawa ke sebuah taman.

"Sudah ikut saja." Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Chanyeol memilih tempat dibawah pohon rindang serta sungai kecil yang mengalir di depannya. Chanyeol segera menggelar tikar yang sedaritadi ia bawa.

"Ayo sini duduk." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menenteng box kecil berisi makanan. Tentu saja itu punya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kita kesini?" Baekhyun masih saja bingung.

"Kita kesini untuk berpiknik." Chanyeol mengambil box dari tangan Baekhyun. Membukanya lalu menyiapkan semuanya. Selesai! Sudah terpampang rapih dua sandwich serta jus strawberry dan mangga yang ia bawa tadi di depan mereka.

"JUS STRAWBERRY!?" Baekhyun dengan sigap meminum nya dengan cepat hingga habis. Chanyeol hanya melongo tidak percaya. Segila itukah dia dengan strawberry?

"Astaga, Byun.."

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai. "Aku haus. Hehe."

"Untung saja aku ada satu porsi jus strawberry lagi."

"Heheh, maafkan aku. Aku memang seperti penggila jika melihat strawberry."

"Lebih baik kita makan. Ayo."

Chanyeol bukannya memakan sandwich nya tetapi malah memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Wajah mulus putih dan imut itu.

"Chan-chanyeol? Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Baekhyun terus saja memakannya. Mungkin ia juga lapar karena eomma nya tadi pagi belum sempat memasak untuknya.

"Ah-tidak. Kau kenapa cantik sekali sih?" Chanyeol bodoh.

"A-ah.. terimakasih. Kau sudah bicara beratus kali tahu!" lebay Baekhyun. Tentu itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Chanyeol. Dia terus saja menunduk malu.

" **Love You!** CHUP." Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi merah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ch-chan..!?" Baekhyun terpaku. Apa yang baru terjadi? Chanyeol menciumnya?

"Love you Baekhyunie.." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot.

"Mwo!?" Baekhyun masih terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Yak. Aku mencintai mu bodoh." Chanyeol kesal, kenapa Baekhyun nya menjadi lemot seperti ini?

"Aku juga." Lirih Baekhyun sangat kecil dan mungkin tidak terdengar.

"MWO!? KAU JUGA MENCINTAI KU!? ASTAGAY!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sangat erat. Baekhyun meronta meminta tolong dilepaskan, dada nya sesak jika berpelukan seperti ini.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol sedikit keras dan akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Love You." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Love You Too Yeolo.." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum puas.

Ternyata, tidak sia-sia Chanyeol bangun pagi hanya untuk membuat sandwich.

ooo

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah berada di sebuah Mall. Kedua nya memang sudah membuat rencana akan pergi ke Mall. Mengingat keduanya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah setiap hari. Ya, hitung-hitung refreshing.

"Soo ayo kita kesana!" Luhan menunjuk salah satu toko. Toko pakaian wanita dan juga pria.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berbinar-binar melihat pakaian model baru. Dia ingin syukuran rasanya melihat kata 'diskon'.

"Soo,Lu?"

Keduanya yang tengah asik memilih baju pun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan..

"Jong?Hun?"

.

"Iya tadi aku melewati toko itu bersama Sehun lalu aku seperti melihat dirimu dan Luhan. Dan ternyata itu benar kau berdua." Jelas Jongin lalu meminum jus di depannya. Ya, setelah acara kaget-kagetan tadi kedua nya memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar di sebuah restoran.

"Kau kenapa tidak meminta ku saja untuk menemani mu belanja?" tanya Sehun yang sontak mengagetkan Luhan.

"A-aku saja tidak punya nomor mu." Luhan meminum kembali jus nya. menghilangkan grogi.

"Yasudah, tuliskan nomor atau id line mu mungkin?" Sehun menyodorkan handphone nya kepada Luhan.

"Id line saja ne?" Sehun hanya mengganguk.

"Sudah." Luhan mengembalikan handphone Sehun dengan menunduk. Bagaimana tidak? Wallpaper handphone namja itu adalah foto dirinya. Astaga, dapat darimana?

"Hey lihat-lihat. Itu bukannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang 'baru saja jadian' itu memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar menyusuri Mall. Berhubung juga Baekhyun lapar.

ChanBaek melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu restoran. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lucu, mencari tempat kosong untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin dan membuat keduanya menoleh.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya. Teman-temannya ada disini juga.

"Kyung!Luu!" Baekhyun berpelukan dengan keduanya lalu mendudukan diri nya di kursi yang baru saja Chanyeol ambilkan darinya.

"Baek-Chan!? Kalian..!?" semuanya tidak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun posesif dan Baekhyun tidak berontak sama sekali.

"Kami sudah jadian." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Dia meminum jus di depan nya. entah punya siapa.

"MWO!?"

Teriakan keempat orang itu membuat semua pengunjung restoran menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh. Memalukan. Ckck." Chanyeol masih saja asik meminum jus yang diketahui milik Jongin.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" kini Luhan ambil bicara.

"Bisa. Iyakan Chagi?" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Menampilkan senyum idiot yang membuat semuanya jijik.

"Yak! Lepaskan Baekhyunie ku." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kepada kalian berdua." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku juga. Coba kau ceritakan saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan nya Baekhyun." Sehun merasa tidak percaya. Ya bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang setiap hari nya selalu bertengkar bisa bersatu seperti ini?

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya. Sejak awal ia di jemput oleh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Astaga Park! Kau merusak pipi sahabat ku." Ujar Luhan saat mengetahui B dicium oleh C.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli.

"Chanie.." Baekhyun menggelayut di tangan Chanyeol. Seperti anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya melongo melihat sahabatnya bermanja-ria di depan dia.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya. Melihat Baekhyunnya seperti ini membuat nya ingin memakan malaikat nya ini.

"Carikan aku pekerjaan." Baekhyun masih bergelayut indah.

"APA!?" semuanya tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Ia membenarkan duduknya kali ini, tidak bergelayut-an lagi seperti tadi.

"Eomma ku baru saja di PHK. Aku harus membantu nya. Walaupun dia sudah bekerja di minimarket, tapi tetap saja pasti gaji nya tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kami. Makanya yeolo carikan aku pekerjaan."

"Lalu bagaimana sekolah mu? Tidak." Chanyeol kesal, padahal sudah ada Chanyeol di sisi nya. buat apa bekerja?

"Aku akan bekerja sehabis pulang sekolah. Part-time. Yeolo.. ayo carikan." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau harus bekerja dimana."

"JINJA!? Gomawo yeoloo" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol nya ini. Jongin dan Sehun melongo tidak percaya seperti malaikat nya.

"Kalian berdua, bagaimana? Apa sudah berhasil melumpuhkan hati malaikat mu itu?" Chanyeol meledek kedua sahabatnya dan hanya mendapatkan timpukan tissue. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

ooo

"Chanyeol, ini rumah siapa?" Baekhyun memutar-mutar badannya. Melihat seluruh isi rumah ini. Rumah yang mungkin tiga kali lipat dari rumah nya.

"Rumah ku. Ayo ke kamar."

"MWO!?" Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Untuk apa ke kamar?

"Sudah Ayo." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang terlihat membuang nafas lega. Ia senang Chanyeol nya begitu baik padanya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ku ke kamar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Chanyeol.

"Bekerja." Chanyeol tersenyum evil.

Raut wajah Baekhyun sontak berubah. Menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti tidak mau di perkosa.

"Kau bekerja di kamar ku."

"MWO!?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bekerja di rumah nya?

"Iya Baekhyun ku. Kau bekerja hanya di kamar ku saja." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Ia menggerakan tangan nya seolah ingin membuka baju.

"CHANYEOL KAU MAU APA?" Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol horror.

"Aku ingin membuka baju. Disini gerah sayang ku. AC nya rusak." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan acara buka-membukanya. Kini ia sudah tampil toples bagian atas. Menampilkan tangan kekar, dada bidang serta abs nya.

Baekhyun menunduk malu melihat Chanyeol nya kini. Ia merasa bangga bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau kan?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memanas. Oh tidak, jantung nya berdebar kencang kali ini. Chan..

"Me-mang nya ak..aku harus bekerja seperti apa?" Baekhyun sangat gugup. Astaga Chan! Pakai baju mu cepat.

"Terserah apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan. Tidur berdua dengan ku juga tidak apa." Chanyeol menaik-naikan alis nya.

"Yak kau! Cepat pakai baju mu!" baekhyun sudah tidak kuasa atas godaan di depannya.

"Memang nya kenapa?" Chanyeol bodoh, malah bertanya.

"Ah pantas saja wajah mu memerah. Kau malu ya melihat badan ku ini." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. "Cepat pakai!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menutupi wajah nya yang indah.

"Lihat aku. Lihat wajah ku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu sayang ku. Aku hanya kegerahan. Disini sangat panas. Ditambah lagi ada malaikat disini, membuat sinar matahari terus kearah sini." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun pada yeoja cantik dan sempurna di dunia ini."Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun memeluk kekasih nya yang bertelanjang dada ini. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol tercium sangat tajam. "Maafkan aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku juga mencintai mu."

 **TBC**

Halo semua, maaf lama. Seperti biasa tugas sekolah yang memperlambat pekerjaan ku ini. Jangan lupa Review ya. Lebih di utamakan review nya ya soalnya aku pengen liat sendiri respon kalian gimana sama ff ini.

Ohiya, di review chapter kemarin pada nebak-nebak gitu. Haha. lucu banget sih. Aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri bacanya :D. Makasih ya yang udah kasih review kemarin. Aku cinta kalian.

See you in next Chapter!

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Baekhyun memeluk kekasih nya yang bertelanjang dada ini. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol tercium sangat tajam. "Maafkan aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku juga mencintai mu."_

 **-Chapter 8-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

Baekhyun memulai paginya dengan membantu eomma nya memasak. Hari ini weekend, jadi dia lebih memilih membantu eomma.

"Kau masih dekat dengan park itu?" eomma nya menatap sinis.

"Me-memang nya kenapa?" Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dengan ucapan eomma nya. bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan soal kekasih nya. Chanyeol.

"Jauhi dia." Eomma nya berkata datar. Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Aku butuh alasan."

"Keluarga mereka jahat."

"Ja-jahat apa nya? Appa nya saja cukup baik dengan ku." Baekhyun membela kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Appa nya? Bodoh." Eomma nya menata makanan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam diri di dapur.

"Ayo makan."

Baekhyun pun mendekati eomma nya. Ada seribu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanya kepada eomma nya.

"Ke-kenapa eomma sangat membenci keluarga Park? Aku tentu tidak bisa menjauhi nya. Aku.. aku mencintai dia." Baekhyun memberanikan bicara. Ternyata punya nyali juga dia.

"Apa kau bilang? Cinta? Cih." Eomma nya mencibir. Cinta? Paling hanya sekedar cinta monyet.

"Eomma pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ceritakan pada ku!"

"Cepat makan." Eommanya lebih memilih makan dan Baekhyun? Merengek meminta di jelaskan. Ia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang di tutupi eomma nya.

ooo

Sore ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat janji untuk pergi bersama. Sekedar jalan sore.

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulusnya mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun. Tangan nya memegang sebuket bunga merah dan putih.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka. Tapi bukan Baekhyun yang keluar, melainkan Nyonya Byun.

"Mau apa kau?"

Chanyeol yang hendak menyapa calon mertua nya ini kembali menciut. Kenapa masih saja bersikap dingin kepadanya? Apa Chanyeol mempunyai salah?

"Me-menjemput Baekhyun, eomma.." Chanyeol berani nya memanggil eomma.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian dekat?" Eomma nya berkata masih dengan tatapan dan nada datar.

"Hampir dua bulan." Chanyeol tersenyum kaku.

"Loh Chanyeol, sudah datang?" Baekhyun sungguh bingung melihat eomma nya berbincang dengan Chanyeol ditambah lagi sekarang eomma nya meninggalkan nya berdua di ambang pintu.

"Maafkan eomma ku. Dia tidak biasanya seperti itu terhadap tamu." Baekhyun tidak enak hati dengan Chanyeol. Saat ia ke rumah Chanyeol yang memang saat itu ada Appa nya saja disambut baik. Tapi Chanyeol? Berbanding terbalik.

"Tidak apa. Ini." Chanyeol memberikan sebuket bunga yang sedaritadi ia pegang.

"Yeolo.. terimakasih." Baekhyun sangat senang, kekasih nya ini sangat bisa membuat nya terkejut dan bahagia.

Baekhyun mengambil nya lalu masuk kembali ke rumah untuk menaruh bunga itu. Tidak mungkin bukan? Mereka pergi dengan menenteng bunga.

"Ayo." Baekhyun menggandeng Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

ooo

TOK TOK TOK.

Pintu rumah Baekhyun kembali berbunyi, tunggu.. Chanyeol baru saja datang. Lalu siapa? Apa mungkin Baekhyun? Mereka berdua saja baru pergi.

Nyonya Byun menimang-nimang. Buka-tidak-buka-tidak. Baiklah dia pilih buka. Siapa tahu penting bukan?

"Siap—

Urat serta saraf tubuh Nyonya Byun menegang seluruh. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Seseorang, tolong sadarkan Nyonya Byun.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Byun.." Seseorang di depan nya tersenyum evil. Gila. Sungguh gila. Tuan Park? Untuk apa ia kesini?

"Kau..!? Ada perlu apa? Jangan ganggu keluarga ku." Nyonya Byun menatap sinis Tuan Park.

"Tenang-tenang. Kau tidak menyuruh ku duduk untuk meminum dulu Byun?"

Nyonya Byun membuang nafas kasar. "Baiklah. cepat masuk. Aku tidak ada waktu."

Tuan Park mengekori Nyonya Byun dari belakang. Sedaritadi senyuman tidak pernah putus dari bibir nya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau dan anak mu masih hidup."

"Apa!? Kau gila ya?"

"Baiklah kita ke inti. Kedatangan ku kesini untuk memperingati mu terutama anak mu. Jauhi Chanyeol." Tuan Park merogoh kantung baju nya, mengeluarkan banyak sekali uang. "Jika kau bisa menjauhi kedua nya, akan kutambah. Dan kalian tidak akan ku ganggu."

Nyonya Byun terpaku. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia harus apa? Ia sangat sangat sayang Baekhyun –anak nya. tapi disisi lain, ia sangat tidak mau di ganggu orang yang di depannya ini.

"Sudah lah, aku sibuk. Jangan lupakan ucapan ku tadi." Tuan Park meninggalkan Nyonya Byun begitu saja.

"Aku harus apa.."

ooo

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Pantas saja Chanyeol menyuruh nya memakai baju se-simple mungkin. Beruntung, Baekhyun tidak salah pakai. Hotpans, kaos bergambar strawberry (lagi), sepatu nike, dan rambut yang dikuncir ia pakai saat ini. Chanyeol bangga, ternyata kekasih nya ini sangat pandai memilih pakaian.

"chanyolo.." Baekhyun tengah bergelayutan di tangan Chanyeol. Kedua nya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Para yeoja menampilkan ekspresi kagum nya. Kagum akan ke-romantisan ChanBaek. Kkk.

"Apa sayang ku?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Baekhyun. Seolah Baekhyun tidak boleh jauh dari nya.

"Apa kau tidak curiga dengan eomma ku?"

Chanyeol menoleh, dahi nya mengkerut. Apa maksud nya?

"Ya.. dia selalu saja bersikap seperti itu pada mu. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga satu pikiran dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi memang nya aku pernah bertemu dengan Eomma mu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya dan Baekhyun di kursi. Tidak baik berbicara sambil berjalan –itu pikirnya.

"Ashh.." Baekhyun meringis memegang kepala nya sakit. Sangat sakit. Memori memori terdahulu yang sangat lampau terlintas sekilas.

"Baek? kau kenapa?" Chanyeol panik melihat kekasih nya ini kesakitan memegang kepala. Padahal saat ia menjemputnya tadi Baekhyun tidak terlihat sakit.

"Kepala ku pusing." Baekhyun terus memegangi kepala nya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Tap—

Chanyeol sudah jongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kita baru beberapa menaiki wahana, tetapi kali ini wahana nya tidak bahaya. Ayo naik ke punggung ku."

Chan.. masih sempat saja kau ber-romantis seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia walaupun kepala nya masih sangat sakit. Chanyeol sangat bisa membuat bahagia dirinya. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

ooo

"Kau apakan putri ku?" omel Nyonya Byun saat melihat putri nya pulang dengan memegangi kepala.

"Aku tidak apa eomma. Kepala ku hanya terasa sedikit pusing."

"Cepat sana kau pulang. Anak ku akan baik-baik saja jika bersama ku." Nyonya Byun mengusir Chanyeol. Ia berkata seolah akan terjadi sesuatu jika anaknya bersama Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Chan.." Baekhyun kesal, kenapa Chanyeol pasrah begitu saja.

"Tidak apa sayang ku. Cepat sembuh ya. Aku mencintai mu." Chanyeol sungguh ingin menangis.

"Aku pulang dulu eomma. Jaga Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma sangat membenci nya? kenapa eomma? Hiks hiks." Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan emosinya.

Nyonya Byun menarik nafas. Sudah saat nya ia berbicara semuanya.

 ** _Flashback on._**

 _Byun Jungi seorang pekerja malam. Tentu saja pekerjaan ini tidak diketahui oleh Eomma dan Appa nya. Hanya adiknya yang tahu perihal ini. Byun Baekhyun. Gadis mungil yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Umurnya masih 9 tahun. Kalian pasti kaget bukan? Baekhyun mempunyai kakak? Tapi inilah kenyataanya._

 _"_ _Eon, mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kecil saat melihat kakak nya sudah rapih dengan pakaian sangat sangat terbuka._

 _"_ _Bekerja." Hanya itu jawabannya. Jungi meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar sendiri. Ya. Mereka memang tidur berdua. Jungi melarikan diri dari rumah dengan melompat ke bawah. Entah Baekhyun tidak tahu, kakak nya ini belajar dari mana jurus melompat kebawah seperti pendekar negeri sebelah. Dan kejadian ini, sudah berlangsung satu bulan._

 _"_ _Bekerja apa malam-malam seperti ini? lalu kenapa pulang nya selalu pagi? Dan kenapa harus keluar lewat jendela?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya pada kakaknya, tapi ia ingat akan perkataan kakaknya_ _ **'jangan pernah bertanya soal pekerjaan ku. Ohya, jangan pernah mengadu kepada eomma atau aku akan marah padamu.'.**_ _Ya, gadis kecil mana yang tidak takut di ancam seperti itu? Jika kakak nya marah, lantas siapa yang akan membelikannya mainan?_

 _Baekhyun kecil memilih untuk tidur. Biarkan saja pertanyaan yang terus menghantui nya ini hilang sendiri._

 _._

 _Jungi sudah sampai di tempat nya bekerja. Sebuah bar cukup terkenal di Seoul._

 _'_ _Saat nya bekerja, Jungi. Demi keluarga mu.' –Jungi menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia lakukan ini semua demi keluarga._

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin menemui mu." Ucap seseorang yang sudah diketahui nya. Pemilik bar. Boss nya._

 _Jungi tersenyum cerah. Ia berjalan menemui pelanggan nya ini._

 _"_ _Ternyata kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."_

 _"_ _Wow. Apa aku tidak salah liat? Kau.. Tuan Park pebisnis terkaya di Seoul itu kan?" Jungi tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat di depan nya ini._

 _"_ _Kau benar sekali sayang."_

 _Jungi tersenyum remeh. Beraninya dia memanggil sayang._

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau aku layani berapa lama?" Jungi menawarkan. Benar-benar seperti wanita murahan._

 _"_ _Kau terlalu semangat." Tuan Park tersenyum._

 _"_ _Apa kau mau menjadi yeoja simpanan ku?" tawar Tuan Park tiba-tiba._

 _"_ _Berapa bayaran nya?" tanya Jungi. Ia benar-benar nekat._

 _"_ _Bayaran? Tidak usah pikirkan itu. Aku akan memberi mu 10x lipat dari gaji biasa mu." Mata Jungi berbinar-binar, 10kali lipat? Oh tidak.._

 _"_ _Asal kau mau bercinta dengan ku setiap aku memintanya." Tambah Tuan Park._

 _"_ _Bukannya kau sudah mempunyai istri?"_

 _"_ _Memang. Tapi istri ku tidak memuaskan seperti mu." Tuan Park menyolek dagu Jungi. Jungi hanya tersenyum malu._

 _._

 _Sudah satu bulan Jungi bekerja untuk Tuan Park. Bekerja sebagai 'jalang' setiap hari nya. Hingga suatu hari.._

 _Hoek._

 _Jungi mual sekali, sangat mual. Ia ingin memuntahkan isi perut nya, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Jungi mengubah ekspresi nya. apa ia hamil? Dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil alat test pack di laci._

 _"_ _Ti-tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin.." Jungi menangis. Tangan nya gemetar memegang alat test pack. Terpampang jelas sudah hasil yang menyatakan positif. Ia positif hamil._

 _Jungi menyeka air matanya. Ia segera mengganti pakaian nya. ia harus menemui Tuan Park. Ayah dari bayi ini._

 _Jungi berlari menuju rumah Tuan Park. Air matanya masih saja terus keluar. Dilihat nya di belakang.. Appanya mengikutinya._

 _"_ _Jungi!" Jungi memberhentikan langkahnya._

 _"_ _Kau mau kemana? Kenapa menangis seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Tuan Park."_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku hamil anaknya."_

 _JDER._

 _Bagai di sambar petir Tuan Byun mendengar nya. Wajah nya memanas. Ia gagal menjadi seorang ayah._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa!? Kau.._

 _PLAK._

 _Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Jungi._

 _"_ _JIKA APPA TIDAK INGIN MENGANTAR KU. BIARKAN AKU PERGI. AKU HARUS MEMINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABANNYA." Emosi Jungi sudah memuncak._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengantar mu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Keduanya sudah sampai tepat di rumah Tuan Park. Jungi menekan bel rumah secara berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya Tuan Park keluar.._

 _"_ _Kau..!?" Tuan Park sangat kaget melihat Jungi beserta seorang Ahjussi yang ia sangat yakin itu Appanya datang ke rumah. Pasalnya mereka sudah melakukan janji untuk tidak mendatangi rumah masing-masing._

 _"_ _Aku kesini untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban." Jungi berterus terang, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda ini._

 _"_ _Apa-apaan kau ini!"_

 _"_ _AKU HAMIL! DAN ITU ANAK MU!" Jungi membentak Tuan Park dengan air mata nya yang terus berjatuhan._

 _"_ _Kau itukan wanita murahan dan jalang, jadi bisa saja itu bukan anak ku." Tuan Park berkata remeh._

 _"_ _JAGA UCAPAN MU PARK. ANAK KU TIDAK MUNGKIN WANITA JALANG!" Tuan Byun ikut ambil bicara. Ia tentu tidak terima anaknya di hina seperti itu._

 _"_ _Hey Byun.. Tanyakan saja pada anakmu itu. Berapa aku membayarnya." Tuan Park masih saja berkata santai._

 _"_ _KAU..!" Tangan kanan Tuan Byun sudah mengambang, seolah ingin menampar manusia biadab di depan nya ini._

 _"_ _Eitss.. kau ingin main kasar? Baiklah." Tuan Park berhasil menepi tangan itu. Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya, memencet beberapa tombol. Lalu.. tiba-tiba saja datang beberapa namja berbadan sudah sangat diyakini itu bodyguard Tuan Park._

 _"_ _Habisi dia." Perintah Tuan Park._

 _Namja berbadan besar itu menghajar habis-habisan Tuan Byun. Jungi yang melihat appanya tersakiti seperti ini segera menolong nya. Tapi bukannya menolong, Jungi malah mendapatkan pukulan dan dorongan sehingga kepala nya terbentur oleh dinding._

 _Tuan Byun dan Jungi sudah terkapar dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Tubuh Tuan Byun sudah di penuhi oleh luka lebam dan darah yang mengucur di hidung nya. dan jungi? Mengalami keguguran. Memang sebenarnya ia sudah hamil sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ini tentu saja bukan anak Tuan Park. Tapi sial nya, Jungi baru merasakan efek kehamilan itu sekarang._

 _._

 _"_ _APA!?" Nyonya Byun menjatuhkan telfon nya. ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya ketika mendapati berita kalau suami serta anaknya sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Tentu tidak benar, anak serta suami nya justru terkapar karena hantaman emosi Tuan Park. Tuan Park sudah membuang mayat itu dan menutupi semua nya secara rapat._

 _"_ _Eomma, ada apa?" Baekhyun kecil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibu nya. Ia bingung kenapa eomma nya menangis seperti ini._

 _"_ _Eomma, jelaskn kepadaku!" Baekhyun terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh eommanya._

 _"_ _Eomma! Jelaskan."_

 _"_ _Eomm-_

 _BUGH._

 _Eomma nya tidak sengaja menepis tangan Baekhyun cukup keras, kini anaknya sudah pingsan dengan kepala yang berdarah akibat terbentur dinding._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie.. bangun.. maafkan eomma."_

 _Masalah kembali datang untuk keluarga Byun._

 _ooo_

 _Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Ini sudah hari ketiga setelah kejadian itu. Jenazah Appa dan Eonnie nya sudah di makamkan setelah kejadian._

 _Nyonya Byun masih setia menunggu Baekhyun, ia sedikit merasa 'stress' setelah mendengar keadaan Baekhyun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa anaknya mengalami sedikit kehilangan ingatan. Ini terjadi akibat benturan yang sangat keras._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, ayo bangun. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Eomma?" mata Nyonya Byun sangat sembab dikarenakan menangis sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Mengapa cobaan untuk keluarga nya begitu berat?_

 _"_ _Eomma.." Baekhyun sudah sadar! Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, mencoba menetralisir keadaan. Tangan nya memegang kepalanya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun!? Kau sudah bangun nak? Syukurlah.." Eomma nya tersenyum senang. Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya kali ini._

 _"_ _sshh.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Kepala nya begitu sakit._

 _"_ _Dokter!Dokter!" nyonya byun berteriak kencang mencoba memanggil Dokter._

 _._

 _"_ _Keadaan nya sudah membaik, tapi ingatannya belum sepenuhnya pulih." Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang lalu meninggalkan Nyonya Byun yang sudah tersenyum. Nyonya Byun sangat senang anaknya masih mengingat dirinya sebagai Eomma._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, apa kepala mu sudah membaik?" tanya Eomma nya dengan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Sudah lebih baik eomma." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum._

 _"_ _Appa dan eonnie mana?"_

 _DEG._

 _Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak. Belum saat nya ia bercerita._

 _"_ _Sedang bekerja. Mungkin akan pulang sangat… lama." Bohong sang eomma._

 _Baekhyun hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti._

 _ooo_

 _Nyonya Byun memilih berpindah rumah ke daerah Busan. Tempat lahir Baekhyun dulu. Ini semua ia lakukan agar anak dan dirinya tidak bertemu lagi dengan si pembunuh keluarga. Tuan Park. Ya, Nyonya Byun sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhnya. Ia mengetahui hal ini dari seorang bodyguard yang sudah dipecat oleh Tuan Park._

 _Baekhyun sudah tumbuh besar, menjadi seorang gadis mungil yang imut serta cantik. Kekurangan ekonomi keluarga nya tidak mematahkan semangat dirinya untuk belajar agar masuk di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Hal ini lah yang membuat Eomma nya mau kembali pindah di Seoul. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Anak tuan Park._

 ** _Flashback off._**

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadi nya di pelukan sang eomma. Kini ia tahu kemana pergi nya Appa dan Eonnie nya yang ternyata sudah meninggalkan nya sejak lama. Dan ini semua ulah Appa Chanyeol. Tuan Park.

"Itulah sebab nya kenapa eomma bersikap seperti ini kepada Chanyeol." Nyonya Byun ikut menangis mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian paling tragis yang pernah menimpanya.

"Tap-tapi Chanyeol berbeda eomma hiks hiks."

"Tapi bisa saja Chanyeol mempunyai niat jahat kepada keluarga kita."

"Tidak mungkin eomma." Baekhyun masih saja mengelak dan membela kekasih nya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dunia kejam."

 **TBC**

Halo semua. Semua teka-teki kalian di review kemarin-kemarin sudah terjawab ya di Chapter ini :D. Hayo, pada salah semua nih tebakan nya. Oh iya, ini ceritanya terlalu cepet atau gimana? Coba komen hehe.

Di chapter selanjutnya pada mau gimana ceritanya? Insyaallah aku kabulin, berhubung gak ada ide juga hehe #ditimpuk. Btw, maaf banget buat Hunhan&Kaisoo shippers dari kemarin gak ada momen nya hehe. Ini memang aku khusus-in untuk Chanbaek. Mungkin di next cerita aku bikin Kaisoo/Hunhan.

Jangan lupa review dan ide cerita next chapter nya ya :D. Hehe. Terimakasih.

See you in next Chapter!

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _Tidak mungkin eomma." Baekhyun masih saja mengelak dan membela kekasih nya._

 _"_ _Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dunia kejam."_

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke kamar. Meninggalkan sang eomma yang masih terisak di ruang tengah. Cukup. Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Menangis dengan terisak menjadi pilihannya untuk meluapkan segala emosi. Baekhyun butuh tempat mencurahkan isi hati nya. Ia butuh Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeka air mata nya kasar, ia mengambil _handphone_ nya di nakas meja. Mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Arghh!"

Tangisan nya kembali pecah, Chanyeol.. kenapa ia tidak mengangkat panggilan ku? –rutuk Baekhyun.

 _Di lain sisi.._

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah. Mata nya membelalak kaget melihat sang Appa sudah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Tentu dia kaget, bukankah baru beberapa hari yang lalu Appanya pergi untuk bisnis di Thailand? Lantas, mengapa bisa disini?

"Habis dari mana kau?" Suara tegas Appa nya menggema.

"Rumah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab lesu.

"Cepat masuk kamar! Mandi dan sehabis itu temui aku di ruang kerja." Tuan Park langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tumben sekali.."

.

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya, ber-mandi ria seperti yang Appa nya perintahkan. Chanyeol melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ruang kerja sang Appa.

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol tentu mengingat pesan Appa nya _'ketuk pintu dahulu jika ingin masuk'_. Ya, seperti itu lah.

"Masuk." Teriak Tuan Park dari dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu nya, sedikit terkejut dengan suasana ruang kerja Appa nya. Sedikit suasana klasik modern. Sudah lama ia tidak kesini.

"Duduk."

"Appa mengganti suasana ini semua?" Chanyeol memutar-mutar kan kepala nya. Ia cukup kagum dengan 'tema baru' ini.

"Ya." Tuan Park tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong untuk apa, Appa memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin ingatkan kau. Perjododohan itu akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi. dan satu lagi,–

Wajah Chanyeol memanas. Dia benci ini.

–Jauhi Baekhyun."

DEG.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak kaget. Mengapa Appa nya menjadi berubah seperti ini?

"Kau pasti kaget bukan?"

"Ma-maksud Appa, apa!?" suara bass Chanyeol menggema keseluruh ruangan. Ia sedikit membentak Appanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau membentak ku!

-PLAK.

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol mendapatkan satu tamparan di pipi mulus nya.

"Arshh.." Chanyeol meringis sakit, ujung bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Pernikahan mu akan ku percepat!"

Air mata Chanyeol perlahan keluar membahasi pipi nya. Deras. Sangat deras.

"Appa! Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak ingin di jodohkan. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mencari jodoh ku sendiri." Chanyeol berlutut di bawah kaki Appa nya. Jika ia di jodohkan lantas bagaimana nasib cinta dirinya dan Baekhyun? Appa nya memang sedikit gila. Chanyeol saja baru menginjak usia yang masih bisa di bilang di bawah umur. Tapi? Masih saja memaksakan perjodohan itu. Demi bisnis.

"Bangun!" bentak sang Appa

"Tidak. Hiks."

"Se-sebelum Appa mem..membatalkan pernikahan itu." Tambah Chanyeol. Ini semua dirinya lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Semua harus di perjuangkan.

Tuan Park membuang nafas kasar. Ia terdiam, seperti berfikir.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan Chanyeol yang masih setia berlutut di bawah.

"Tapi.."

Chanyeol mendongakan kepala nya. Appanya berbicara.

"Aku tidak yakin keluarga Byun akan merestui hubungan kau."

"Aku pembunuh."

JDER.

Bak tersambar petir sambil melihat kabar bias dating, Chanyeol mematung.

"Aku yang membunuh Tuan Byun dan juga Jungi. Kakak Byun Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas wanita simpanan ku."

"Aku pembunuh."

"Aku pembunuh."

"Aku pembunuh."

Gila. Tuan Park seperti tidak waras. Bibirnya terus berucap _"Aku pembunuh."_ Dan sesekali tertawa girang.

"Appa Appa!" Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahu Appa nya. Mencoba menyadarkan kembali sang Appa. Tidak. Penyakit dahulu nya tidak boleh kambuh.

"Aku pembunuh."

"Aku pembunuh."

ooo

Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol pulang dan kembali menjenguk sang Appa yang kini mendekam di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Hati nya sangat sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Baekhyun menghilang dari peradaban ini dan sang Appa kembali masuk ke rumah nya.

Dulu setelah kasus meninggalnya sang eomma, Tuan Park menjadi sedikit tidak waras. Tidak. Sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Setipa hari nya Tuan Park akan menjerit ketakutan seolah Nyonya Park ada di hadapan nya lalu berlari-lari seperti anak kecil atau memecahkan semua barang berharga di rumah. Hingga akhirnya Park Jonghee –adik dari Tuan Park– memutuskan untuk membawa Hyungnya ke 'rumah' nya.

Segala urusan perusahaan akhirnya menjadi tanggung jawab Park Jonghee. Dia yang menjadi tulang punggung untuk Chanyeol. Jika tidak ada dia, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus membeli keperluan hidup nya pakai apa.

2 tahun sudah Tuan Park sembuh. Tapi tidak benar-benar sembuh. Penyakitnya akan kembali kambuh ketika dia mengingat kembali kejadian pembunuhan.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju rumah Baekhyun (lagi). Rindu. Ya, dia sangat rindu malaikat nya ini. ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi semua terhambat oleh waktu dan keadaan. Chanyeol yang setiap pagi hingga menjelang sore pergi untuk sekolah. Di sekolah? Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak masuk sekolah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sepulang sekolah hingga malam, Chanyeol akan menjenguk Appa nya. Meski hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, tapi ia senang. Keadaan appa nya sudah mulai membaik.

TOK TOK TOK

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar. Senyuman manis terus terukir di bibir nya. Ah! Dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Hey anak muda!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala nya,melihat siapa yang –mungkin – memanggilnya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Teriak salah seorang tetangga yang rumah nya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Emm, Keluarga Byun!" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema.

"Mereka sudah pindah ke Busan sejak tiga hari yang lalu!"

DEG.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi.

"Terimakasih atas infonya!" Chanyeol membungkuk singkat sebelum tersungkur. Baekhyun. Mengapa ia tidak member tahu ku? Untuk apa pindah? Untuk apa!?

Chanyeol berlari menjatuhkan bunga yang sudah ia bawa tadi tepat di depan pintu rumah Baek. Chanyeol menyalakan motor nya. Mencari tahu dimana kekasih nya berada.

"Suho Oppa!"

Suho yang merupakan tetangga Baekhyun, menghentikan langkah nya. "Hey!"

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya."

"Sama-sama adik ku!" Suho tersenyum singkat lalu berjalan kembali memasuki rumah nya.

Ya, itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak betul-betul pindah ke Busan. Ini hanya akal-akalan nya saja. Dia tahu ini menyakitkan. Menyakitkan perasaan nya dan juga Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

Srek.

Baekhyun berhenti masuk, kaki nya seperti menendang sesuatu. Bunga. Ya. Sebuket bunga yang sama persis seperti dahulu Chanyeol berikan padanya. Baekhyun menyeka air mata nya. mengambil bunga itu lalu membaca pesan nya.

 _'_ _Hallo my little princess. Aku merindukan mu. Ah tidak, aku benar-benar benar merindukan mu sekarang! Aku sejak semalam tidak sabar ingin bertemu mu, princess. Ah ya aku lupa, aku mencintai mu selalu!'_

 _-Park Dobbi sialan, kekasihmu-_

Air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh, lebih deras dari sebelum nya. Baekhyun membawa bunga itu ke kamar nya, lalu menyalakan handphone nya yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu dia sengaja matikan.

Handphone nya menyala. Notif-demi notif perlahan masuk.

 _999+ line from Park Dobi._

 _100+ panggilan tidak terjawab from Chanyolo._

 _Dan.. 200+ pesan masuk yang lagi-lagi dari kekasih nya._

Baekhyun membuka pesan line Chanyeol.

'Baekhyun, maafkan aku.'

'Baekhyun, maafkan aku.'

'Baek, appa ku..'

'Baek, appa ku kembali masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa'

'Baek, apa kabar mu?'

'Baek tolong jawab.'

'Baek aku merindukan mu.'

"Argh!" Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya. Baekhyun memeluk bunga serta boneka pemberian Chanyeol dulu. "Chanyeolo, aku juga merindukan mu."

"Maafkan aku."

ooo

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun tidak keluar kamar. Tidak makan dan tidak minum. Dirinya terus-terusan menangis. Menangisi Chanyeol. Rambut kusut serta baju yang kotor dan bau menambah kesan 'buruk' Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sakit.

Eomma nya terus saja mengetuk dan membujuk Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun tidak akan keluar. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu rumah Baekhyun berbunyi, Baekhyun sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

Nyonya Byun membuka pintu nya, "Chanyeol. Tolong eomma." Nyonya Byun memeluk seorang di depan nya. Chanyeol. Dia yang meminta Chanyeol untuk datang. Dia sendiri yang mencari tahu kontak telfon Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol datang untuk Baekhyun.

"Eomma, dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Nyonya Byun. Dirinya ikut menangis, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan rengkuhan dan pelukan seorang ibu.

"Dia di kamar hiks." Nyonya Byun berhenti menangis, menyeka air mata nya lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Nyonya Byun tahu, Baekhyun seperti ini karena dirinya yang melarang berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia tahu itu. Justru itu semua dia lakukan agar anaknya tidak bernasib sama seperti Appa dan Eonnie nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan demi anak ku." Nyonya Byun membuka suara.

"Iya eomma, aku tahu. Maafkan Appa ku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal hal itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun mengidap amnesia. Maafkan Appa ku."

"Eomma tenang saja, sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu keluarga eomma, Appa ku masuk kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa. Penyakit nya kembali kambuh." Tambah Chanyeol.

"A..apa!? ma-masuk rumah sakit jiwa?" Nyonya Byun tentu kaget, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau seorang Tuan Park mengidap penyakit kelainan jiwa.

"Iya, dulu saat eomma terbunuh oleh Appa. Appa menjadi gila. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan selalu berteriak seolah melihat eomma di hadapannya. Tapi dua tahun kemudian, Appa sembuh. Meski dokter mengatakan kalau penyakitnya bisa saja kambuh, tapi Appa tidak pernah mendengarkan nya."

Chanyeol menunduk, air mata nya berlomba-lomba seolah ingin keluar. Dia tidak kuat jika harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Nyonya Byun memeluk kembali Chanyeol, mengusap surai rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih eomma."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hangat nya pelukan seorang ibu, sudah lama tidak merasakan bagaimana saat rambut ku di usap."

Nyonya Byun ikut tersentuh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ternyata sangat berbeda dengan Appa nya. Disini, Chanyeol terlihat lemah jika mengingat eomma. Dan, akan terlihat kuat jika sudah menyangkut penindasan dan percintaan. Kkk.

"Sudah, anggap saja aku eomma mu. Ya meskipun aku pasti tidak secantik eomma mu." Nyonya Byun mencoba menghibur 'menantu' nya ini.

"Tidak, eomma dan eomma ku sama-sama cantik."

"Ah terimakasih." Nyonya Byun kembali mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Temui Baekhyun, dia pasti akan senang."

ooo

Ceklek.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Pintu nya tidak terkunci. Chanyeol melihat isi kamar kekasih nya ini. Hancur. Berantakan. Dan seperti kandang 'ayam'

Dan.. di pojok kamar sana terdapat Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih nya. Baekhyun terduduk sambil memeluk kaki nya, boneka serta bunga yang diberikan Chanyeol ada tepat di samping nya. Bibir nya mengemut jari jempol. Baekhyun hancur.

"Baekhyuni!"

Chanyeol berlari, memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih nya. Rasa rindu dirinya pupus sudah setelah melihat Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Chanyolo?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang menangis.

"Iya, Baekhyun. Ini aku. Chanyeol. Kekasih mu." Chanyeol memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Air mata terus-menerus berjatuhan. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya mengidap sedikit 'stress'. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosi nya akhir-akhir ini. Di tambah lagi, dirinya yang 'harus' berjauhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyolo.." runtuh sudah air mata Baekhyun, otak nya sudah sedikit lebih jernih. Ini karena energy yangs selama ini dia cari tengah memeluk dirinya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu. Sangat posesif, seolah Chanyeol tidak boleh lagi jauh dan meninggalkan nya.

"Sstt, sudah sudah. Jangan menangis." Chanyeol mempererat pelukan itu, tangan nya mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku. Hiks. Merindukan. Hiks. Mu. Dobi." Baekhyun memukul ringan dada bidang Chanyeol. Rasa kesal, marah, serta rindu nya sudah terbalaskan hari ini. chanyol tidak benar-benar meninggalkan nya.

"Aku juga,"

Chanyeol menarik nafas nya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat ingin membunuh diri ku setelah tahu kau pindah ke Busan. Padahal saat hari itu, aku ingin bercerita banyak tentang masalahku. Tapi, tetangga mu bilang kalau kau sudah pindah. Dan aku? Aku menghabiskan waktu ku di bar. Aku gila tanpamu Bacon!"

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak pindah ke Busan. Aku-aku hanya berusaha menjauh dari mu."

"Lalu sekarang, kau benar-benar akan menjauh dari ku?" Baekhyun menggeleng, menenggelamkan kepala nya di dada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan melarang kisah cinta kita."

"Appa mu?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepala nya. dia lupa bahwa Tuan Park sudah mendekam di rumah nya.

"Appa ku? Dia sudah masuk kembali ke rumah nya. apa kau lupa? Aku pernah berkirim pesan padamu saat itu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan nya.

CHUP

Satu kecupan Chanyeol daratkan di bibir cherry Baekhyun. Tidak. Sekarang sudah menjadi lumatan. Ciuman panas tercipta oleh kedua insan ini. ciuman yang di dasari cinta. Bukan nafsu.

"Sarangheyo, Baekhyunie."

"Nado Chanyeolo."

 **TBC/END?**

Halo, author kembali. Cerita ini semua terserah readers, memilih untuk lanjut atau end sampai sini. Kalau lanjut akan aku kasih satu chapter lagi. Btw, maaf kalau cerita ini tidak nyambung, tidak jelas, gak masuk akal, dan sebagainya. Tapi ini semua yang terlintas di pikiran aku. Hehe. Maaf-maaf.

Dan ahya, setelah ff ini selesai, aku akan membuat ff baru. Belum tau judul nya apa, tapi cerita nya sudah di tulis (gak jelas emang). Untuk Rated nya M to T, atau T to M ? Tergantung cerita. Hehe. Mungkin M kayak nya.

Oh ya! Big Thanks to para review, favorite, follow story ini. Maaf sekali gak bisa tulis nama kalian disini. Pake wifi colongan juga ini update nya. haha.

Terimakasih lah pokoknya, aku cinta kalian semua!

Tetep jadi pembaca setia aku ya haha. Next story rated M guys! /biasanya pada semangat/ :D

See you!

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

 **.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Ps: Chapter ini special untuk kalian para readers setia aku.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 _6 tahun kemudian.._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan kegiatan nya seperti biasa. Kedua jari manis nya sudah melingkar dengan erat sebuah 'cincin'. Yups, mereka sudah menikah. Mereka sudah melangsungkan pernikahan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun yang kini menginjak umur 21 tahun tidak keberatan, jika harus menjadi seorang ibu muda. Dan Chanyeol yang usia nya 1 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun, sudah menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan dulu Appa nya bekerja. Omong-omong soal Appa Chanyeol, dia sudah mati dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Ya, penyakit lama nya tidak bisa sembuh, Appa nya sudah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol menjadi anak yatim-piatu sekarang. Tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, tetapi mempunyai malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya. Kkk.

Sudah lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan sahabat mereka. KyungSoo LuHan JongIn dan SeHun. Sejak acara lulus-lulusan masa SMA nya, mereka berdua kehilangan kontak keempat sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun sampai rela mencari kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan kontak sahabat nya. begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Hingga mereka berdua pasrah, jika jodoh pasti akan bertemu bukan? Kkk.

ooo

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju restoran yang baru saja rilis. Restoran yang bertema kan hellokitty, ah Baekhyun sangat menyukai ini! jangan lupakan, tangan kedua nya berpegangan erat.

"Chanyolooo, ini keren sekali!" Baekhyun tidak henti-henti nya menggumamkan kata 'keren'. Restoran ini akan menjadi restoran favorite nya sekarang!

"Astaga Baekie, kalau ka uterus-terusan berbicara, kapan kita duduk nya?" Chanyeol gemas,

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu saat dia merajuk. Astaga, Chanyeol semakin gemas padanya! "Baiklah, ayo duduk."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memanggil seorang pelayan, tidak ini bukan pelayan.

"Selamat datang di HelloKitty-HunHan, ada yang ing-

…..

"LUHAN!?"

Sekali lagi! ini Luhan. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun yang ia cari selama ini!

"Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan ikut memekik, menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian sekarang. Luhan memeluk erat Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu. Air mata kebahagiaan pun menetes di pipi indah kedua nya.

"Baekhyun ah, kau benar Baekhyun ku kan?" Luhan masih tidak percaya, berharap ini semua tidak mimpi.

"Bukan." Baekhyun menjawab datar.

"AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN SAHABAT XI LUHAN DAN DO KYUNGSOO. APA WAJAH KU BERUBAH MENJADI TIFFANY SNSD SEHINGGA KAU TIDAK MENGENALI KU? HUH." Luhan terkikik geli, benar ini Baekhyun yang selama ini dia cari. Baekhyun sahabat nya.

"Aku merindukan mu Bacon!" Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"CHAN!?"

Chanyeol memasang mimic datar, sedaritadi di diamkan membuat nya sedikit kesal. Baekhyun lupa dengan nya.

"Hey ada apa ini? Lu—

…

"SEHUN!?" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ah gila! Mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL DOBI YODA!?" Sehun memeluk paksa Chanyeol, sahabat nya kembali.

"Sesak bodoh!" Sehun pun memasang cengiran khas nya, dan Chanyeol mengatur nafas nya yang hilang sejenak tadi.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Sehun, lalu memeluk rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan kedua nya, "Kau gila ya!? Baekhyun punya ku!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku juga mempunyai istri ku Luhan bodoh!" Sehun pun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, mengecup puncak kepala istri nya singkat.

"Kau!? Sudah menikah!?"

ooo

"Xi Luhan bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengundang ku huh?" Baekhyun kesal, yang benar saja! Menikah tidak menghandirkan diri nya, Baekhyun juga ingin menyaksikan pernikahan saklar sahabat nya. huh.

"Mian hehe, aku punya kontak mu saja tidak,"

"Omong-omong, kalian?" Sehun menaikan alis nya sebelah, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kami sudah menikah," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat wajah istrinya memerah.

"Astaga! Kau mengomeli ku karena tidak mengundang mu, lalu kau apa hah?"

Dan mereka berempat pun tertawa lepas, tertawa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hari ini menjadi hari bahagia. Bertemu sahabat yang masing-masing mereka cari, tetapi tetap terasa kurang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, senyuman nya tidak pernah putus sejak pamit ingin pulang pada sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir pun sesekali melirik, melihat tingkah gemas istri nya.

"Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum sendiri," ketus Chanyeol, pandangan nya masih focus pada arah jalan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan, "Aku senang Chanyeol, huh"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "Lucu sekali eoh, istri siapa sih ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, astaga! Chanyeol baru saja menggoda nya, membuat nya tambah malu saja. "Istri mu bodoh!"

Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa pelan, istri nya benar-benar membuat nya gila. Gila karena tingkah laku menggemaskan nya.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di Seoul, mereka baru saja sampai setalah beberapa hari yang lalu berbulan madu di pulau Jeju. Keduanya baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jongin yang kini menjadi seorang Wakil Direktur di salahsatu perusahaan berhasil mendapatkan hati KyungSoo saat mereka kuliah dulu. Kyungsoo sendiri suka terkekeh geli ketika mengingat dulu Jongin menembak nya, bayangkan saja, Jongin datang menemui Kyungsoo dengan muka yang sudah di coret bertuliskan 'will you be my girlfriend?'. Astaga, belum lagi baju putih polos Jongin yang sudah di cat bertuliskan 'KaiSoo'. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Tapi ini semua ia rela lakukan demi KyungSoo. KyungSoo seorang.

"Jongin ah,"

Jongin yang asik menonton televisi pun menolehkan kepala nya, "Ada apa Chagi ah?"

Kyungsoo pun mendekati Jongin, duduk di sebelah nya lalu menyenderkan kepala nya di dada bidang Jongin. Astaga, kenapa Kyungsoo nya menjadi manja seperti ini?

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Baekie dan Luhannie," KyungSoo memainkan jari-jari nya di dada Jongin, membuat tulisan-tulisan abstrak. Membuat Jongin merasakan 'sesuatu'.

"Kyungsoo ya, jauhkan tangan mu! Kau mau aku terkam hu?"

"Jongin! Kenapa kau semakin tambah mesum?" KyungSoo sebal dengan tingkah Jongin, hanya memainkan jarinya di dada Jongin saja, tapi Jongin bisa ereksi? Ah gila.

"Aku hanya mesum pada mu sayang," Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat, melanjutkan kembali perhatian nya ke televisi.

"Aku juga rindu dengan Dobi dan Cadel itu," Jongin menoleh sejenak,

"Ayo kita cari sahabat kita!"

Kyungsoo membenenarkan duduk nya, "JINJA!?"

"Tapi ada syarat nya,"

Ya, kalian sudah tahu bukan apa syarat nya. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang mau menikah dengan Kkamjong mesum. Kkk.

ooo

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan para kolega-kolega penting perusahaan. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Chagi-ah, aku berangkat sekarang ne?" Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitam nya itu berpamitan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Chagi-ah,"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak memberiku oleh-oleh dulu?"

"Astaga Chan! Oleh-oleh? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Baekhyun sedikit kesal, namun ia mulai menjinjitkan kaki nya dan mengecup bibir ranum Chanyeol singkat.

"Sudah kan? Cepat sana jalan,"

"Kau mengusir ku ya? Hu" Chanyeol lagi-lagi merajuk. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat suami nya ini.

"Nanti kalau kau telat bagaimana? Kau mau malu di depan teman-teman mu? Kau memang tak malu dengan anak kita ini?" Baekhyun mengelus perut nya.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik…

"BAEK KAU HAMIL!?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tangan nya kembali mengelus sang jabang bayi. Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh rengkuh Baekhyun, "Terimakasih Baek-ah,"

Baekhyun ikut terharu, sebenarnya ia baru mengecek nya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sudah mencoba banyak test pack dan hasilnya tetap sama 'positif'.

"Ayo kita ke dokter!" seru Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Cepat sana jalan! Ah, aku menyesal memberitahu mu sekarang." Kesal Baekhyun,

"Aish, baiklah aku jalan. Kau harus jaga kesehatan mu, tidak boleh makan yang dapat membuat mu sakit! Aku sayang dirimu." Chanyeol mencium kening, hidung, pipi kanan-kiri lalu bibir Baekhyun. Tidak lupa juga ia mengecup perut Baekhyun, padahal perut nya belum menggembung seperti balon. Ternyata bibit yang Chanyeol berikan unggulan! Kkk.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di gedung yang sudah tertera di undangan, kaki nya melangkah masuk, mata nya mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin saja ia kenal.

BUGH

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang,

"Mianhae, aku tak melihat jalan tad—

"YODA DOBI!?"

"HITAM!?"

Dan dewi fortuna lagi-lagi berpihak pada Chanyeol, ia berhasil bertemu dengan sahabat lama nya! Kim Jongin.

"Kau sedang apa disini!?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan sahabat nya ini,

"Kau sendiri sedang apa!?"

"Aku bertanya, kau malah bertanya balik. Aku menghadiri undangan."

"Kau!? Wow! Selamat mate!" ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

"Kau seorang CEO di perusahaan Appa mu dulu kan? Aku baru mengingat nya barusan," Jongin menyengir tidak jelas

Chanyeol memasang wajah nya datar, "Kau berhasil mendapatkan hati si pororo itu tidak?"

"Pororo!? Maksud kau, Kyungsoo?"

"Ah iya," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk nya asal.

"Aku baru saja pulang setelah bulan madu di Jeju,"

"Wow mate! Selamat!" seru Chanyeol, dia ikut senang ketika sahabatnya senang.

"Kau sendiri masih dengan Bacon itu?"

"Dia sedang hamil muda anak ku," canda Chanyeol,

"Mate! Selamat! Kau berhasil mate, astaga aku senang sekali."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, dia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jongin sahabatnya disini.

Dan hari ini mereka berdua habiskan dengan berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

ooo

Chanyeol baru saja pulang, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Ia sedikit cemas, pasti Baekhyun menunggu nya pulang.

"Baek, aku pulang." Chanyeol melangkah masuk apartement nya, ya mereka tinggal di apartemen mewah.

"Baek, kau dimana?"

"Baek,"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, mata nya sudah menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang menyala.

"Kau pasti lelah menunggu ku ya?" Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun –dengan sedikit melumatnya–.

"Eunghh," Tidur Baekhyun terganggu sedikit oleh tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus perut Baekhyun, "Maafkan Appa ne? Appa pulang terlalu larut."

Baekhyun membuka mata nya perlahan, badan nya sedikit pegal akibat tidur di sofa,

"Baek-ah, kau terbangun? Maafkan aku, ayo tidur lagi."

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku, kau ketiduran karena menunggu ku kan? Sungguh tadi aku terlalu asik bersama Jongin," jelas Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, apa tadi? Jongin?

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Jongin, ternyata dia seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan terkenal kedua setelah ku," canda Chanyeol di akhir.

"Tunggu, apa dia mempunyai kontak Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia selamanya akan menghabiskan waktu nya bersama Kyungsoo, tentu saja dia punya"

"KYUNGSOO DAN JONGIN MENIKAH?" pekik Baekhyun yang membuat suami nya menutup telinganya,

"Pelankan suaramu, kau mau kita diusir dari sini?" drama Chanyeol

"Mereka baru menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan mereka baru saja pulang sehabis bulan madu,"

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu KyungSoo" pinta Baekhyun,

"Nanti kita atur jadwal nya ne?"

"JINJA!? GOMAWO YEOLO!" Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang, hidup nya terasa sempurna sekarang. Kedua sahabatnya sudah kembali.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersiap, hati kedua nya tidak sabar. Ya mereka membuat janji dengan Chan Baek untuk pergi, apalagi Baek mengatakan akan mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Sehunie, aku tidak sabar," Luhan bergelayutan di tangan kekar Sehun, melangkahkan kaki nya keluar apartement,

"Aku juga Hannie," Sehun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Luhan, membuat kaum yeoja iri akan kemesraan mereka.

"Ayo berangkat!"

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah sampai sejak tadi, melebarkan mata nya mencoba mencari sosok yang mereka cari.

"Sehun! Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun kita melihat sosok Hun Han yang baru saja memasuki restoran

Sehun dan Luhan pun menghampiri mereka, seperti biasa acara pelukan Baekhyun dan Luhan tercipta.

"Kau apa kabar, Baek?" tanya Luhan lalu menyesap jus yang baru saja tiba di hadapan nya

"Baik, kau sendiri kapan menyusul ku?"

Luhan mengeritkan dahi nya tidak mengerti, menyusul apa?

"Baek hamil Luhan-ah" jelas Chanyeol lalu melirik istri nya.

"CHUKKAE BAEKIE AH," pekik Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh rengkuh Baekhyun,

"Selamat mate!" tangan kepal Sehun menoyor pelan bahu Chanyeol,

"Sudah berapa bulan?" seru Luhan, dia benar-benar senang.

"Baru menginjak 3 minggu," Baekhyun menunduk malu,

"Ehm, apa kami terlambat?"

Keempat nya menoleh secara bersamaan,

"JONGIN! KYUNGSOO!"

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kini.

.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Kyungsoo, ah" ledek Baekhyun,

"Kau juga Baek, dan sedikit terlihat gemuk," jawab Kyungsoo

"Ah benarkah?" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di pipi,

"Dia sedang hamil muda Kyungsoo-ah" bisik Jongin.

"BAEK!? KAU SEDANG HAMIL? AH CHUKKAEE!"

Baekhyun menutup wajah nya malu, ah semua sudah tahu sekarang.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo ya, dan selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun

"Ah aku lupa! Selamat menempuh hidup baru mu Kyungsoo bersama si hitam ini." canda Luhan

"Aku mendengar mu rusa!" datar Jongin

Dan mereka pun tertawa lepas, sudah lama moment ini mereka semua dambakan.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpindah apartemen tepat di sebelah apartement Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Para suami mereka memaklumi sifat istri-istri mereka yang ingin selalu bersama.

Dan mereka semua menghabiskan sisa hidup nya bersama malaikat nya masing-masing, semua nya tidak pernah menyangka akan hidup bersama dengan sahabat. Hidup sempurna dengan Suami tampan dan para sahabat.

END

HAHAHAHAH /ketawa sebel/

Sudah ya hutang aku ke kalian hehe, mari kesan dan pesan nya untuk ff ini hehe. Wajib kasih review ya –lah maksa. Next fanfiction bergenre Mature, Romance. Untuk pemain nya masih rahasia hehehehe,

Maaf yak kalo akhirnya jadi begini/? Aku bingung abisnya, ente aya ide aing. Waks.

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **JonginDO, Kim Hyomi, Light-B, tiaraCY13, MbemXiumin, ByunieByun, chanbaekSugar, Istiqomah, ChanHunBaek, Misslah, Guest (1), rain park, samiyatuara09, 1004baekie, Guest (2), Guest (3), XiaoRey61, chanbaekins, oh chaca, Guest (4), phantom.d'esprit, dindinxoxo94, Choi Rai Sa, ayutiara, Guest (5), Guest (6), Guest (7), Ghita12, tiara, devrina, yeollo, Guest (8), Guest (9), istri suho, Firda473, erri-shi, jihanpark, han110213, Nevan296, ayutiaraPCY, pembaca (guest), kim jongin, yeollie, exofujoshi88, chanbaek, firda manzila, Guest (10), ericomizaki13, Park359, dinda kim, Koala, PURPLE-KIMlee, Yoorara, JungKimCaca, Denalita, chanbaek1, Ahn Sunyoung, Guest (11), istri chanyeol, ParkJeaSoo, r.**

Thanks banget ya, aku tanpamu butiran debuu~ /nyanyi/ wakss

See you in next fanfiction! –rated m–

 **Ttd, Isti Baekhyun.**


End file.
